Serendipity
by MadaleineWinchester
Summary: They always say that the hottest love has the coldest end. [Dean/OC]
1. Prologue

**serendipity**

(n.) finding something good without looking for it

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Thought I saw you when the sun was coming up again,_  
><em>Now I think of everything you told me,<em>  
><em>Said you had like me a river running through my skin,<em>  
><em>Sometimes we all are gettin' lonely,<em>  
><em>I can see the light shining in your eyes, even when you're falling asleep,<em>  
><em>I can see my fate counting up the days,<em>  
><em>But I still believe in you, I be waiting all my life, put it down, keep me up all night<em>

* * *

><p>Who would have guessed that this day would come so soon? Oh, how quick the days flew. She hated herself for having to leave now. It hurt her, both physically and mentally. But what else was there for her here? She couldn't stay, not anymore. And she had no clue if she was ever to come back or ever dare to return into the ways and dangers of the hunting life, especially not after what happened to her mother.<p>

_Mother. _She hit herself mentally for being so stupid. _Why can't a rewind button exist? Why can't I delete everything I've done?_

The rain was hitting hard against the window like pebbles, shots of light filling up the room every so often due to the lightening outside. She glanced over at the digital clock sitting on the bedside table, the bright, red numbers reading eleven twenty two PM. It was the perfect time to just leave unnoticed without having to go through any heart wrenching goodbyes. She hated those. She had gone through enough in the past.

She folded the very last pair of blue jeans and shoved it into her brown duffel bag. She was careful when she zipped the bag, making sure she didn't make any sudden or loud noises. She let a sigh of sadness escape from between her lips as she grabbed onto the duffel bag's long strap, throwing it over her shoulder. She glanced over at the clock once again but this time, her eyes landed on the large bump occupying the bed beside the table. All of a sudden, the man lying underneath the covers snorted and rolled over violently onto his other side, facing her. Luckily, he seemed to still be in a deep sleep, his eyes closed and completely unaware of the situation.

A meek smile grew on her face as she remembered all the times they had fought over the fact that he really did snore and snort at night. He constantly denied it, even with Sam being on her side and agreeing on the fact that Dean was a pig in his sleep. She looked over at the other bed just beside Dean's one and noticed Sam was comfortably asleep and cozy in his bed.

_Dean._

Her stomach tightened every time she heard his name or if anybody spoke it. Her tear ducts were beginning to empty out its contents, her eyelids like an overfilled pool. She was never the type to cry or show her emotions, a 'toughie' she liked to call herself. But this time, it was different; she couldn't keep the pain locked inside of her any longer. And as the pain poured out of her like a spilled cup of water, she allowed herself to cry over everything she had never cried over before. She cried because she had to leave, she cried because she had lost the most important person in her life and she cried because she was going to lose everything. She tried hard to make sure that her whimpering was as quiet as possible as a tear slowly walked its way down her cheek. Brushing away at the salty droplet, she prepared herself mentally to leave and never return. She had to gather up the courage to leave behind the only life she knew, the only people she knew, the only man she ever loved.

She scanned the motel room one last time and noticed small details that she had never really took time to notice before. The wallpaper that only just stuck onto the wall was stained all over, the floral pattern completely unflattering and old fashioned. The carpet was shoddy and the floorboards creaked like hell. The duvets had strange white stains on them, and there was no need to ask what they were. Yeah, motels sucked and she never really was a fan of them anyway. But in the past few months, they had become a home for her, no matter how stupid it sounded. Every week, there was a new place to call home and she was beginning to get used to it and actually find it fun, almost like kids when they went camping.

Almost like an outer body force, her eyes glued once again on Dean's visage and she stared at his eyelids and his complexion. His muscly arm laid above the duvet covers with his other hand comfortably snug underneath the plump looking pillow. Oddly, he had a silly smirk planted on his face, a sign he was probably dreaming of something 'exciting'. _Typical Dean _she said to herself, finding the situation slightly humorous despite the fact she was supposed to be upset right now.

She opened a drawer as carefully as possible and grabbed a pen that was lying around. By luck, a small, ripped piece of notepad paper was stuck to the bottom of the drawer and she decided it was best to leave a note for the boys when they woke up. As she wrote, she let her feelings pour out into words.

_I suck at goodbyes but here's my crappy attempt at one._ _I've learnt so much while on the road with you both, not just about your history but about myself too. But I can't stay and continue with this, not anymore._ _I know you probably hate me now as you read this note. I was going to wait till the morning to say goodbye but I wasn't brave enough for that. I couldn't face you, I just couldn't._ _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to know that I'll never forget you, Deanno, never._

_Yeah, and I love you._

_Eva_

She folded the note and wrote, in big letters, _Dean, _right in the center of the folded paper, placing it under the pen. At first, she was a little hesitant to leave it behind. She had practically admitted to loving him in a note and that was something _huge_ for her. But then she remembered that she was leaving and that she wasn't going to see him for probably a long time.

She tried to deny it but she was making up excuses to stay longer. But the longer she stayed, the worse it was. Eventually, she mustered up the courage and was now prepared to leave the brothers behind and most importantly, she was leaving _him_ behind. Wary of the fact the floorboards were made of the crappiest wood around, she slowly tiptoed towards the door, grappling tightly onto the strap of her duffel bag. She reached out for the door knob, her warm hand jolting because of the cold metal. She hastily twisted the door knob and opened the door, the sudden noise of rain punching the ground at 100mph almost shaking the motel room. She looked back one last time and mentally sent Dean a kiss, one last tear rolling down her cheek. Reluctantly, she shut the door closed and began to run down the steps, holding her duffel bag over her head as an improvised umbrella.

She managed to reach Dana's grey Chevy Malibu that sat parked in the motels car park. She quickly threw the door open, throwing herself in the front seat and then ruffling her wet hair a little. Dana looked over at Eva, slopping her mouth to one side and giving her a sympathetic look simultaneously. She noticed instantly that her best friend had been crying, residues of water still present on her red face.

"You sure about this?" The blonde haired woman sat in the drivers seat asked.

Quickly glancing up at the old looking motel, she nodded but her eyes remained fixed on the windshield painted with water droplets. She was clearly hesitant to talk further about the subject. "Yeah." She mumbled.

"This ain't Eva speaking, that's for sure," She tapped her fingers on the wheel and stared at the brunette sitting in the front seat of her car. "Look, I know what happened to your mother was, well..." She paused and reminded herself about the sensitivity of the topic. "You shouldn't blame yourself for it. You just gonna leave? No goodbye, no nothing? Just pack up and go?" The young blonde was genuinely confused at her friends actions.

"Yes," She muttered simply. "Look, I called you out here because I thought you'd support me instead of giving me a lecture. I already hate myself enough as it is, Dana," She almost yelled, her temper becoming fervent. But once she realised she was being irrational, she calmed herself down and thought thoroughly about her answer. " I just... wanna start fresh... Away from here. The boys don't need to hear any of my goodbyes, they'll be fine." And as she spoke those words, she felt her throat tighten.

"Oh, sure, they'll be absolutely on top of the world when they find out you left, especially Dean," She replied sarcastically. "Eva, seriously? What are you doing?"

Eva lifted her head up and glared into Dana's hazel eyes. She noticed her friend had pure confusion painted all over her face. To be quite frank, she wasn't sure what exactly she was going to do now, practically all on her own, despite having Dana by her side. All she knew was that the hunting life could no longer be a part of her, despite the roots.

"Moving on." Was all she managed to say.

Dana opened her mouth to say something, anything that would make her friend change her mind, but there was no use. Dana knew her too well to know that once she had her mind set on something, there was no changing that. As a long sigh escaped from her mouth, she pushed her car keys into the keyhole and twisted it, the engine starting up with a violent cough. It was now quiet between the two, the incessant sound of the engine being the only thing stopping the silence from becoming too awkward. Dana purposefully reversed slowly out of the parked space she was in, eyeing Eva at the same time to notice if she was showing any signs of hesitance or objection to leaving. But no. Eventually, Dana's Chevy was back on the road and then into the highway once again. The drive back to Cali was going to be a long one.

Eva's head drooped against the window, her eyes flustering, unable to sleep because of the bumpy road making the car literally jump every second. Dana, although finding it difficult to maintain herself awake, paid close attention to the road. They had been in the car for almost an hour with no conversation between the two. Eva drowsily stared into the distance, watching cars go by and counting the lamp posts that zoomed past them.

_I love you, Dean _she told herself, sudden flashbacks of all the times they spent together repeating themselves in her brain like a film.

**_8 Hours Later_**

Sam yawned as he stretched every limb on his body; his arms swung in the air and his legs stretched out in almost every direction until he was all loosened up. His eyes hovered over quickly at his brother, noticing the duvet mangled around Dean's body and that his hair was messier than a stack of hay. He smirked slyly and shoved his feet into a pair of blue slippers that were lying close to his bed. He had an urge to drink coffee and luckily, the motel they were staying in happened to have a little kitchen. It had a coffee machine, including many other useful appliances though you had to almost kick them to make them function properly. As he walked over to the kitchen, something caught his attention, forcing him to stop in his tracks.

He noticed a note on the drawer with a word jotted on the front. He stepped closer to it to analyse it better, mumbling the word _Dean_ as he read. At first, he was confused, but a second later it hit him. His head spun round and that's when he noticed that Eva's bed was empty and the covers had been neatened out.

"Uh, Dean..." Sam called for his brother as he picked the note up, gently unfolding it. As he read every word, his eyebrows seemed to furrow deeper and deeper.

"What, dude?" Dean managed to mumble from underneath the pillow that wrapped around his head. He pushed it further down so that no light could touch his face and that all sound was muffled by the pillow's stuffing. "What?" He asked again, noticing Sam wasn't replying. "You're gonna seriously make me get out of bed this early in the morning?" He grunted, reluctantly lifting himself up from the bed and rubbing his only-just opened eyes. He gave his hair a quick ruffle and wiped his palms on his face in an attempt to wake up. He glanced over at Sam and watched him as he scanned what seemed to be sentences written on a piece of paper. "What the hell's that?" He lowered his eyebrows, his tone of voice showing nervousness.

Sam looked into Dean's eyes and for a moment, he was clueless as to what to say next. "It's Eva." He said, his face completely blank and expressionless. Something was wrong, terribly wrong and Dean was quick to sense it.

Dean's eyes immediately gaped and instinctively, his head shot round to face Eva's bed, noticing too it was empty and that the drawers where her clothes had once occupied were all open and unfilled. "No." He stood up and stomped towards Sam, snatching the paper out of his hands grasp in irritation. As soon as his green eyes landed on the first sentence, that's when his face completely dropped.

"She's gone, Dean." Sam mumbled as he watched his brother's expression change from anger to sadness in a matter of seconds.


	2. Pilot

_**Title**: Serendipity_

_**Pairings: **Dean/OFC_

_**Warnings: **Rated T just in case due to: mild swearing and references to adult topics. Nothing majorly sexual at all._

_**Summary: **Eva Sampson was just an ordinary woman with a degree in religious studies, most of her life being uneventful. After researching countless stories of mysterious deaths, she comes across a unique case which leads her to the Winchesters. Little did she know that the meeting between her and the two brothers would change her course in life yet cause so much damage at the same time._

_**A/N: **Hello all and welcome to my first Supernatural fanficiton! I am super excited as this plot bunny has been lingering in my brain for quite sometime now and I can't wait to get people's feedback on it. However, I am a little apprehensive because I am literally stepping into new territory. Oh, and I have the story somewhat planned in my mind! I had previously written the first chapter up but my computer crashed and then my document didn't save and I was on the verge of giving up. BUT I didn't and I hope it was worth rewriting everything!_

_I'm sorry if this chapter is slightly boring (I really do hope it's not...) This is more of a filler chapter where you find out more about my OC and her background. Also, you might ask 'How are Eva and the Winchesters going to meet?' Well, this chapter will already start plotting the dots. ;)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural nor do I own any of the characters you are familiar with. They all belong to the genius, Eric Kripke. All I own is Eva, all my other made up OC's and my love for my gorgeous baby, Dean._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Pilot<strong>

**_1 Year Before_**

_Arizona, Kingman_

* * *

><p>"Yes, I'm fine, that's the one hundredth time you've asked me in just one phone call." Eva Sampson smirked as she grasped her mobile phone closely to her ear. Her other hand was deep into her jacket pocket and her furred hood sat on her brown locks. She snuggled her chin and lips against the collar of her jacket as the cold wind blew with all its cold force against her.<p>

"_I know, I know but you know I worry a lot about you," _Jo, her mother, said on the other end of the phone. _"When am I going to see you again? Oh, and how's Arizona been treating you? Found any apartments yet?" _She asked with such enthusiasm.

"Well, I don't know when I'm going to see you, but soon it will be," Eva reassured, hearing her mother sigh with relief. "And Arizona has been great so far. Not really liking the weather though," She said downheartedly. She glanced around her, noticing passers by were also covered in thick layers of clothing and others were wearing huge jackets and scarves. "Oh, and no luck with the whole apartment thing. There are hardly any around here."

She'd only moved here about a month ago. Just after the she graduated from university, she thought it was an appropriate time to leave home and become 'responsible', hence why she decided to move to a completely different state. After all, she was already a grown up. And since when was it normal for twenty four years olds to continue living with their own moms? Her mother managed to collect enough money for her to live in an apartment but it was a shock for her when she found out about the unavailability and cost of the apartments in Kingman. Consequently, she guarded that money safely and instead, opted to live in a shoddy hotel room just until she were able to purchase an apartment. And to top it all off, she still hadn't found a good job.

Eva graduated from university with a degree in Religious Studies, her knowledge stretching as far as paganism and into the supernatural as well. Looking back, maybe it wasn't such a good choice. Sure, she could give endless lectures on the subject and she could even sing a chant if she wanted to, but what on Earth was she going to do with a degree in religious studies? She never really understood how and why the liking for that specific topic spurred. Although she loved the subject and found it interesting, she was well aware that most of what she was taught was pure fiction, unfortunately.

It all began most likely because of her father; Jo had told her many times in the past about what he used to do when Eva was still a little girl. He often told her scary stories, but only when Jo wasn't around because if she caught him scaring his daughter with 'stupid tales', he'd get a scolding from his wife. Apparently, he would even make little Eva pray every night and even gave her a small bracelet on her fourth birthday. _He said it would protect you, but I don't know from what _her mother's words echoed in her head as she remembered when Jo told her all about the gift her father had given her. She wore it all the time, even when she bathed, although her mother hated that for some reason. But one day, it broke and the silver bracelet holding a small angel charm ended up in the trash.

But for awhile now, her father stopped becoming a topic of conversation. She never really asked much about him. As selfish as it may seem, she never really had the urge or curiosity to find out more about him and what he did. All she was aware of was the fact that he had supposedly died in a car crash when she was only six years old. She couldn't remember absolutely anything about him, not even a vague memory of him was stored in her brain. She attended the funeral, because her mother would have most certainly forced her to go, but she had no recollection of that somber day whatsoever. So it was no wonder he was practically a stranger to her.

"_Good luck with that, then,_" Jo replied cheerfully. "_Well, I better get going or Miss Kripps is going to fire me if she catches me on the phone. Take care, love you lots and don't forget to message me tonight like you promised_."

"Alright, I won't forget, I promise." She smiled, before eventually hanging up.

She pushed the library doors open, pushing back the hood that had rested on her brown locks once she was in the warmth. The smell of books and the sound of quietness filled her with contentment and she rubbed her hands together in hopes that friction would do it's job and warm her hands up. She hadn't visited the library in this town yet and she was eager to find out what sort of books they had here and she wondered if they kept any old newspapers, her personal favourite. What didn't surprise her was the fact that the place was almost empty; if you listened very carefully, you could almost make out the sounds of flies buzzing around.

She headed towards the reception desk where the bony, old looking woman sat, her spectacles almost hanging off the tip of her pointy nose. She was scribbling away, then moments later she would stare into the computer screen and then look down once again. Eva awkwardly stood in front of the desk, wondering why on Earth the lady wasn't acknowledging her presence.

"Uh, hello," Eva said, adding a slightly cringey, happy tone to her words. The woman lifted her head and waited for her to speak, her expression pretty much spelling out 'What the hell do you want?' "I was wondering... do you archive old newspapers here?"

The elderly lady tapped her pen against the oak desk repeatedly for a few times as she thought. "I'm not sure, honey," She replied, her redneck accent strong and distinguishable. "I'll go check. Won't be long." Eva gave her a quick nod. She stood up from her rotating seat and approached the row of shelves behind her.

Yeah, she wasn't normal and she knew it; who the hell spent their time looking and reading newspapers from the fifties or the seventies? Eva Sampson, of course. Apart from researching the supernatural and all that spooky stuff, she researched mysteries and strange occurrences, which for some reason, sparked her curiosity. Yes, it was a strange hobby; she enjoyed reading up on unsolved cases of murders or disappearances. She had read several strange ones, some inexplicable and still unsolved to this present day. But that's what she enjoyed about it; the fact that they hadn't been solved.

The woman was taking much longer than expected, so she decided to wander off and take a walk around the library she was now going to spend most of her days in. There weren't many books on the shelves; and the books that were on the shelves seemed to be neglected.

_Supernatural_ read one of the tags stuck on a shelf, only just hanging on because of the dried up blu-tack. She curiously wandered over to the section, noticing many of the books had thick spines and many of the titles were spelled out with golden lettering. _Witchery: The Basics_, _Ghost or No Ghost?_, _Heaven and Hell: The Fine Line _she muttered the names of the books sat on the shelf. This was definitely her kind of thing. Back in Cali, she had pretty much read everything in the library there was to read. And now here... Well, she was going to be doing a lot of reading by the looks of it.

A certain book caught her eye, one that had a regal, hardback cover, the title in bold black lettering reading _Demons. _It was popping out slightly, almost as if the book wanted to be read and so, Eva grabbed onto it. The front cover was pretty much blank, the title once again written on the front. The book had quite a layer of dust stuck onto it and it was definitely not looked after, the edges of the book pealing slightly. She muttered a quiet _hm _and skimmed through the pages, many of which contained hand drawn images, very much detailed and precise. The lettering was quite small and some parts were written in an indistinguishable language, most likely a chant of some sort.

As she flicked through, a note dropped from the book and landed by her feet, instantly catching her attention. She bent down to grab the crumpled paper and straightened the corners out, only to read, sloppily written in blue ink:

_For the perfect recipe of pain and suffering_

_Page 231_

_Page 464_

_Page 501_

For some reason, she looked around her to make sure nobody was looking. Once again, she drew her attention onto the words written on the piece of paper. Somebody had obviously written it and possibly forgot about it, consequently leaving it beneath the pages of the book. She guessed that the page numbers that were being referred to had some sort of significance. _231 _she muttered under her breath, placing the note into her pocket and then skimming the book once again, this time trying to land on page 231. She opened it up and noticed that half the page had been ripped off. _Okay, this is weird... _she said to herself. She analysed the remains of page 231 still holding onto the book, noticing the disturbing drawing of a gargoyle with creepy looking eyes and the images of snakes. She was about to read further when suddenly somebody touched her on the shoulder, making her jump in fear.

"You're in luck, we got a buncha newspapers here, darling," The librarian smirked, revealing her stained, brown teeth. Her hands held a pile of crumpled, brown newspapers.

"Oh, uh, thanks." She said, not even understanding how she got so scared. She shoved the book back into the shelf and grabbed onto the newspapers, giving the librarian an awkward smile in gratitude.

The librarian was about to wander off but turned around and squinted her eyes slightly as she looked at the brunette standing before her. "So, I'm guessing you like this kinda stuff?" She pointed at the shelf of books standing before her.

"Yeah," She replied shyly. "Always have been."

"You're new around here, aren't ya?" The librarian, lifted her spectacles a little further up her arched nose, scanning the young woman standing in front of her from head to toe.

"Yep. Only been here a month." Eva admitted.

"Hm," She scratched her mole that stuck onto her chin. "I thought you would be."

Eva lowered her eyebrows, confused as to where the librarian was trying to get to. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, darling," She placed her hand around her neck, rubbing her skin and the necklace she had. Once she removed her hand, Eva noticed the crucifix hanging on the woman's wrinkly skin. "Be careful round here. Hope the newspapers are up to ya standard." She smiled before eventually walking away, leaving Eva with all her questions.

She sat alone on one of the wooden desks, the pile of newspapers just by her side. She grabbed the first one, and glanced first at the date imprinted in the corner. _Monday, March 25th, 1968 _she mumbled under her breath. The first thing that caught her eye was the bold title _Teenager Murdered and Severed to Pieces.  
><em>She couldn't imagine what kind of sick person had the courage to do such a thing. As she read more, she found out that there were no suspects and the author of the article clearly stated that their was practically no evidence in the crime scene, which was very odd.

She spent at least a whole hour just skimming through the newspapers and reading the articles in them. She was surprised by the amount of murders that had happened over the years in such a small area. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to move to such a remote place but it was already too late. And anyway, some of these cases happened more than forty plus years ago, so it didn't really bother her much.

"Would you believe this?" The librarian once again made her jump. She looked up and noticed she too was holding onto a newspaper and she was paying very close attention to what she was reading. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you, darling. But I thought you might wanna see this." She laid the newspaper down on the desk, one from today's date. The librarian's bony finger landed on a subtitle that read _Man Tortured to The Death in Kingsman. _Eva suddenly became interested when she recognized the image of the house printed just beside the article. She was sure that the house wasn't too far from the hotel she was staying in.

"A murder?" Eva asked, her eyes gaping.

"Looks like it. God, I tell ya, I have no idea what kinda of sicko would do such a thing." She said, she too reflecting the shock Eva was feeling.

She concentrated on the article, mumbling under her breath what she read. "Eyes gouged out? Burns? Hands cut off?" Eva muttered, disgusted the further she found out about what happened to the poor guy.

"Oh, God, it's _them_..." The four eyed woman quietly whispered.

"Them? Wait, so all these murders," Eva pointed at the pile of articles beside her. "Were all done by the same person or people?" She lowered her eyebrows, at this point, utterly confused but a little frightened too.

Her expression became blank and she froze slightly, almost as if what she had whispered was not intended to reach anybodies ears. She fidgeted a little and Eva noticed she held onto the crucifix on her neck again and rubbed it, which oddly, seemed to be comforting her. "Oh, the youth... you wouldn't understand, girl, you just wouldn't." She said with annoyance, taking Eva aback.

"Give me a try. I've heard many things before." Eva tried to convince the librarian, although it seemed she wasn't budging. There was nothing too stupid or too scary for her.

She opened her mouth to speak but sharply shut it, as if she changed her mind in a matter of milliseconds. "I have work to finish, darling." And just like that, she wandered off back to her desk and lonesome job.

Eva, uneasy about the situation, wondered why the woman was being so fidgety and nervous. There was something she didn't know, almost as if the town had a secret and nobody was willing to confide with her because she was 'new'. It annoyed her a little but her curiosity only ignited even more. She looked over at the article again, this time rereading with much more attention. Whatever the reason was for all the secrecy, she was going to figure it out, period.

* * *

><p>"Now this," Dean grinned arrogantly, taking a long sip from his beer and swallowing the cold liquid down in one gulp. Once his lips were away from the glass, he let a loud <em>ah<em> escape from his lips in satisfaction. "This is what I call entertainment!" He bellowed, almost on the verge of becoming completely wasted. He was slopped on a small seat, one arm on the back of it and the other arm lying lifelessly on the table in front of him. The woman before him continued to dance, smiling away and biting her lip as Dean let his eyes wander over her slim and almost half naked body. He removed his leather wallet from his brown, military coat and removed a bunch of one dollar notes he had, throwing it in the air, many landing by the stripper's feet.

He grabbed onto his beer bottle to take another large sip but noticed that he had already finished it. Letting out a huff, he stood up from his chair. "Won't be long, baby." He winked flirtatiously at the girl as she continued to brush up against the metal pole behind her.

He hummed the music that was being played in the background as he checked out practically every girl in sight, some shyly diverting their look, not knowing how to deal with so much handsomeness. _Gimme, gimme, more, gimme _he sang as the Britney song filled the place. He walked confidently past everyone, eventually reaching the bar where many drunkards and old dudes sat. He managed to barge past a few guys and squeezed himself between two large men.

"Hey!" He called out for the bartender who was busy serving up some other people. "Dude, I got a girl waiting for me." He said a little loudly, noticing the bartender was ignoring him.

The bartender rolled his eyes when he recognized Dean; he was constantly showing up at the bar and he was known to get pretty drunk very quickly. "What, man?" The young guy serving the drinks asked him in annoyance.

"A beer," Dean muttered, burping at the same time. "And hurry up." He pointed at him.

Very reluctantly, the bartender wandered over to the mini fridge and rummaged through the various brands of beer they had. He didn't even need to ask Dean what beer he wanted, he already knew exactly what brand it was. The last time Dean showed up, he made a huge fuss over the fact that the bartender had served him the wrong beer and that it tasted like crap. Once the guy managed to find the right beer, he shut the fridge door closed and wandered back to Dean, opening the cap with a bottle cap opener and then shoving the bottle in Dean's direction.

Dean grabbed onto the bottle and immediately quenched his thirst by drinking almost half the contents in one go. He was quick to return back to the girl who was dancing, sitting back in his favourite seat and letting a smile grow on his face. Nobody had to be in Dean's mind to figure out what he was probably imagining right now.

"Missed me?" The stripper asked, her hands running down her body and then into her long, thick, black hair.

"You sure bet I did." Dean smirked.

And while Dean was having the time of his life, the same couldn't be said for Sam; he was having a hard time finding Dean because of the amount of dudes there were here. Strip clubs weren't exactly his thing; he preferred staying on his laptop doing something useful instead of staring at almost half naked women. He barged past people, trying hard to ignore the threatening looks everybody was giving him, most likely because they had never seen him around before.

"I thought you'd be here. I called you more than four times," Sam rolled his eyes as he approached Dean, not surprised that he'd find him here. Just the fact that he had to step foot in a strip club already annoyed him. "Time to go, buddy." Sam patted Dean's shoulder with force, avoiding the stare that the stripper was giving him.

"Does your friend here wanna join?" The girl bit her lip as she checked Sam out.

"Uh, no, thank you." Sam raised his hand in the air.

"I haven't even finished my beer." Dean moaned like a little girl.

"You can finish it later," Sam replied. "Come on, Dean." He patted his shoulder once again when he noticed Dean wasn't budging.

"Alright, alright." Dean growled, still grabbing onto his bottle of beer for dear life. As Sam practically dragged him away, Dean gestured 'call me' to the stripper and winked one last time at her.

The guards standing by the entrance gave them both stern looks, making the brothers feel slightly uncomfortable. Sam coughed, straightening his jacket at the same time while Dean took one last sip of beer, swallowing every last drop before throwing the glass into a nearby trash can almost as if he was in some sort of basketball game.

"This better be important." Dean muttered as he wandered over to his black Chevy Impala, his beauty and pride, parked just across the street.

"Yeah, it is," Sam, already lightly frustrated, replied harshly. "I think we got another case."

Dean opened the Impala's door and slumped himself on the driver's seat while Sam sat beside him. He rummaged through the glove box and grabbed onto a piece of A4 paper, a news article printed on it. Sam handed it over to Dean and waited for him to read the article as he watched on.

"Uh, the article was posted sometime last Friday. Supposedly, three men, including a woman, were murdered in the same week, each killed differently," He told him as Dean furrowed his eyebrows while he read the article. "Somewhere in a town not too far from here, I think it was called —"

"Kingman." Dean finished his sentence because he had just read the name of the town in the article. He remained concentrated on the paper.

"Exactly. The most recent victim was a guy named Jake Pillock. This other news article was posted a few hours after his murder," He pulled out another piece of paper, this time out of his pocket, and it was yet another news article. He handed it over to Dean. "Apparently killed some time around three AM yesterday; crosses cut onto his chest, third-degree burns, eyes gouged out, you name it." Sam added. He had done his research just before he came looking for his brother.

"What do you think we're dealing with here?" Dean asked, placing the article down and giving his brother a worried glance.

"I'm not sure, it could be anything. We just need to get to Kingman and get to the scene to get a better look at things." Sam said.

"But we don't even have our uniforms here, how the hell are we going to get a look at things?" Dean made sure to mention. If they weren't dressed up in their iconic suit and tie with their fake ID's alongside them, there was no way that they'd be able to step foot in the crime scene.

"That's why," Sam said, reaching out for a duffel bag behind his seat and bringing it to the front. "I always put what we need in the car." He chucked the bag over to his lap, a one sided smile growing on Dean's stubbly face.

"Well, I'm more of the brawn while you're more of the brains." He said, noticing Sam's expression literally reading _Yeah, yeah, keep thinking that._

"Yeah, anyway, we better get dressed and get there quick." Sam added, grabbing onto the duffel bag and removing its contents.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, you guys are?" The sheriff asked the two guys standing before him, lowering an eyebrow and gazing quizzically at them both. The brothers noticed his mustache twitched a little, his hands grappling his waist on either side as he stood firm.<p>

Sam and Dean shared a look, unraveling their ID cards from their shirt pocket and showing it to the sheriff. "Uh, we're from the FBI. I'm Michael, Officer Michael Streep," Dean confidently announced, placing his ID back where it belonged. The sheriff gave a certifying nod. "And this is Officer Carl Higgins." Dean pointed at his brother.

"Alright," The sheriff still looked a little uncertain about the whole thing. "Well, I didn't know the situation was so serious but now that you officers are here, you can give us a hand."

The sheriff began to walk away from the both, moving himself to the bedroom where supposedly, the body of Jake Pillock was found. Sam glanced at the room, posters of video games and girls in bikinis plastered all over the white walls. The body had already been removed from the place, which was a shame, because the body could possible haven given away who or what they were dealing with. The bed sheets were absolutely soaked in blood, drips splattered all over the walls and all over the floor. If nobody knew it was a crime scene, somebody would definitely mistake the place for a slaughter house.

"The body was taken away around about seven in the morning. The body is still in the morgue for examination." The sheriff announced.

Dean stepped away from the other two, analyzing for him self the blood stains on the sheets. Yeah, he was hunter but he had never seen so much blood in his entire life. He noticed a large rip on the sheets too, the cut being at least one meter long and the sides jagged, definitely due to a dagger of some sort.

"Uh, we had a forensic guy here," The sheriff made sure to mention. "Said he couldn't find anything that proved somebody was here other than Jake Pillock."

"I'm pretty sure we'll be able to solve this," Sam added. "Uh, Sheriff..."

"Johnson." He replied, noticing Sam's uncertainty.

"Sheriff Johnson, you wouldn't mind leaving me and Officer Michael alone? We find it easier to analyse things." Sam glanced over at Dean, not knowing if what he had just said was convincing enough.

"Of course, Officer. If you both need any help, the guys will be in the other room." He lowered his hat in courtesy, one side of his mouth lifting to form a one sided smile. Eventually, the sheriff left, leaving the brothers finally at peace and once again to become just Sam and Dean.

"I tell ya, I haven't seen this much blood since ever." Dean said, looking around for anything overly suspicious.

"The guy seemed normal," Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he grabbed onto a photo frame, which enclosed a photo of Jake Pillock, a young, blonde haired, six foot man. "I mean, I don't know why anybody would target him."

"Well, the guy was definitely into porn." Dean smirked as he rummaged through the drawers, holding up the Playboy magazines and cassettes sneakily hidden underneath underwear. Sam rolled his eyes and placed the photo frame down. Other than the blood stains pretty much on everything, there was nothing else that could give them a clue about what they were dealing with here. Suddenly, Sheriff Johnson walked back into the room, this time accompanied by an elderly woman.

"I think you both might wanna talk here with Meryl," The woman shyly stepped forward as the brothers gazed quizzically at her. "She's a possible testimony, if what she says is true," The officer gave the brothers a glance. "I'll leave this to the experts." He grinned, leaving the room once again. The lady glanced over at the bed and her eyes gaped, her hand covering her gasp.

"Uh, I think it's better if we go to the living room to talk," Sam gestured with his hand, pointing at the door. Meryl simply nodded and Dean followed. They sat themselves on the sofa in the living room, Meryl sitting on her own on the sofa facing opposite the brothers. "So, Meryl, did you happen to see anything? Do you know anything about what happened to Jake Pillock?" Sam asked. Instinctively, the brothers grabbed their notepads from their pockets and got their pens ready.

"He's my neighbor," She mumbled. "I mean, was." She corrected herself, looking at the floor.

"Do you know what happened last night, some time around midnight and three AM?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. Jake, well... He was known to play loud music and throw parties every weekend. I hated it and I told him countless times to change his behavior but the guy would never listen," She fumbled with her fingers. "Last night, the noise was unbearable. This time, it sounded like karaoke was goin' on or something," She said, the brother's sharing a confused look. "Anyway, I was fed up because I knew I had to wake up early to get to work. After about half and hour, the noise was still going strong. And that's when I completely exploded," Meryl's faded eyes glanced between Sam and Dean. "I was going to knock on the door when suddenly, I noticed the door was half open."

"And you walked into the apartment?" Dean asked, jotting down what Meryl had been saying in the past minute.

"Well, yes... But I didn't touch anything, I swear. I walked in and that's when I noticed a trail of blood... I followed it and that's when I found... Oh, lord." Her face fell into her hands as she relived the horrible moment she found Jake's body pretty much mutilated.

"His body?" Sam asked.

"Yes... I swear, I didn't kill him, you gotta' believe me." She fidgeted, almost on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, Meryl, we believe you. Thank you for your information." Sam said, trying to comfort her in a way.

Dean and Sam lifted themselves off the sofa, straightening their shirts at the same time as they prepared to leave. "Wait," Meryl stopped them, both boys darting their heads round to face the woman they had just interrogated. "I found this... Just at the entrance. I think somebody might have dropped it. It has no importance to me." She fiddled with something in her pocket before eventually dragging out what seemed to be nothing more than just a piece of paper.

Sam was the first to reach out for it, grabbing onto the paper and glancing at it with eagle eyes. The paper was ripped on one side and it was quite thick and raspy to touch. The text imprinted on the paper was miniature but readable. In the bottom right was a page number. Sam's face showed confusion, worry and many other emotions at once, Meryl taking notice of that.

"What? Is it something bad?" Meryl asked, worried too.

"Uh, no, don't worry, Meryl. Me and Officer Michael need to talk privately for a moment." Sam told her, Dean glancing over at him. Meryl shyly nodded, lifting herself from the sofa and wandering over to where the other officers were.

Sam turned back to make sure that Meryl was at a far enough distance before he could speak. "Look," Sam pointed at the paper. Dean leaned in to glance at it more carefully and analytically. "Demonic rituals." Dean looked up at his brother, reflecting the same worry.

"So, whoever killed the dude could be -"

"A demon." Sam finished his sentence.

Dean paused for a moment, standing in thought for a moment. "We need to find the book this page was taken from."

"It's not that easy," Sam stated the obvious. "This could be from anywhere."

"We gotta start somewhere." Dean muttered.

"Doughnuts?" Sheriff Johnson interrupted, lifting up a plastic box of different colored doughnuts up to their faces.

"Uh, don't mind if I do," Dean said with a smirk. He was about to reach for one and noticed Sam was giving him a look. "You know what, lost my appetite." Dean lightly patted his stomach.

"Your loss," The sheriff muttered under a mouthful of sprinkle, pink doughnut mush. "You officers found anything?"

Sam swiftly placed the paper behind his back and tried to make sure he wasn't looking suspicious or shifty. "No, no, unfortunately."

"Oh," Sheriff Johnson mumbled in disappointment. "Well, you guys tried your best. Me and the guys are going to close this place up." And with that, he walked back to the others.

"Dude, why can't I have a doughnut?" Dean asked.

"Uh, we're meant to act like professionals, Dean." He replied in a duh kind of tone.

"Of course, I forgot about that." Dean said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The boys eventually returned back to the Impala, Sam still tightly holding onto the paper Meryl had given to them.

* * *

><p>Eva had spent most of her time reading the articles and the one the librarian had given her. She decided to take the book she had found the note in to read it in her hotel room. There was still another two pages on the note that she hadn't read yet and of course, her curiosity took the better of her. With the book comfortably snuggled beneath her arm, she hurried back to the hotel she was staying in, the weather getting pretty much colder by the minute.<p>

The town was quiet, most likely because everybody had succumbed to the cold and opted to stay in their warm homes. The only thing that disrupted the quiet noise was a black car that zoomed past her, a Chevy, she noted, admiring the look of it and finding it odd that somebody nowadays still drove one.

Once she reached the hotel room of hers, she propped the book on the small, round dining table, chucking her boots into a corner and changing herself into more comfortable clothing. Her brown hair was free to cascade down her back and her scalp wasn't itchy anymore because the furry hood of her jacket was finally removed from her head. As she held the note in one hand, she opened the hardback cover of the book and looked for the page 464, the next one that was written on the paper.

"Right... What do we have here?" She quietly mumbled to herself as she scanned what was left of page 464.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Phew, so that's chapter one done. What did you guys think? Apologies if Sam or Dean were OOC, still haven't got a grasp yet on their personalities! So this whole book thing... This is sort of a made up episode a made which leads up to the meeting between my OC, Eva, and the Winchesters. After that, I might decide to start with a specific Series._

_Don't forget to leave me a review. ;) Until next time._

_~Maddie_


	3. Brown Eyes

_**A/N: **Hey! I am SO sorry first of all for my long absence. Something terrible happened to my document (again) and had to rewrite everything and was finding it hard to find motivation. Eva and the Winchesters meet in this chapter. Hope it's worth the wait. I seriously can't wait to begin with this love story. If you want me to be honest, I just wish I could make them kiss in this chapter, but not so fast. ;) I'm a slow-burner, so this won't be a cliché story (I hope). Anyway, once again, apologies from my behalf. THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and favourited/followed._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Brown Eyes<strong>

_'The heart was made to be broken' _

-Oscar Wilde

* * *

><p>Page 464. Gone, completely missing. Page 501. Ripped, also completely missing. <em>What's going on here? <em>Eva asked herself, fumbling with the large volume still after at least three hours of reading what seemed like a forbidden book. Everything in it gave her the creeps. And to make it worse, she was alone, in a hotel room, far from home and it was definitely 10PM by the looks of it. It was already dark outside, a few specks of flashings orbs somewhere in the distance due to faulty streetlights. If she wanted to, she could easily turn into a murder right this second with everything she learnt from reading the book. And a rather good one.

"Oh, damn." She cursed to herself, remembering the fact that she was supposed to message her mother ages ago. She was probably worried as hell. It was pretty late already and she knew her mother was going to be a nervous-wreck. She slumped herself onto the bed, grabbing her phone (the one's that still have the number pads on them; shameful, she knew) from underneath the pillow, the screen flashing _8 Unread Msgs_. She opened them up, each message displaying more worry than the other. What was Eva's excuse going to be? Late shift at her imaginary workplace? Yep.

_I'm so sorry, mom, late shift at the diner. Miss you lots, don't worry about me, I'm fine. Talk tomorrow?_ _I promise I won't forget to call. _She pressed the send button and closed her eyes for a moment. She was exhausted. She hated lying to her own mother but the reality was, she was confused about her life. She felt helpless, directionless and even slightly useless. If she kept it this way, she wasn't going to go far. She looked over at the book opened on the table. It felt like it was staring right back at her and it made her feel super uncomfortable. She quickly wandered over to it, threw a jacket over the book and that simple action made her feel a lot better. She knew exactly what she was going to be doing first thing in the morning; the book was going to back to its place, back onto those dusty library shelves. And hopefully, the librarian wasn't going to notice the ripped pages and blame it on her.

She returned back to her bed, knowing this time she wasn't going to get back up. She managed to reach the cord hanging from the light sitting on the bedside table, pulling it down and plunging the room into an eerie darkness. She sighed and closed her eyes until her thoughts lingered back to that murder that had happened just recently. Being alone here in the dark was making her shift slightly. But then she reassured herself she was safe. _Kind of._

* * *

><p>It was early morning and Sam was the only one who seemed to be working hard on the case. While Dean was slumped on the sofa in a random motel room sucking on some beer, Sam was on his laptop, literally copy-pasting what was on the page Meryl had found and into a search bar, hoping something would pop-up. But nothing. It was no use.<p>

Sam leaned back on his chair, running a hand through his thick, hair in desperation. Dean took note of this and decided to walk over to his brother. "Anything, Sammy?" He asked, his deep yet manly voice killing the silence.

"Nothing," Sam replied. "I can't find anything on the internet about this. I have no idea where to look at next. What do we do now?" Sam looked up at his brother who was now rotating his beer bottle as he thought. Dean pouted and one of Sam's eyebrows rose slightly as he glared at his brother's ridiculous "thinking face".

But at last, an imaginary light bulb appeared over Dean's head. "I don't know, maybe try the libraries?" Dean managed to come up with. Sam's face changed suddenly.

"_Of course,_" Sammy's face filled with eagerness, typing _Kingman, Arizona_ into a map and searching for any local libraries. "Look, look," He pointed at something on the screen after a quick search. Dean leaned in closer to find his brother's finger hovering over a local library's address, definitely not too far from the motel they were staying in. "Whoever had the book could have got it from here, right?"

"Well, lets go then." Dean patted his brother quickly on the shoulder. Sam nodded in agreement, slamming his laptop screen down, placing it between his arms and grabbing his jacket that hung on a peg on the wall. Dean quickly swallowed what was left of the alcoholic liquid, dunking the glass bottle into the rubbish and eventually grabbing his leather jacket too; that leather jacket had once been his father's. A wave of nostalgia swept through him as quick as it appeared.

Hoping Sammy wasn't going to pick up on the fact that he had been staring blankly at the jacket and also hoping Sam wouldn't start with the "you okay, Dean?" crap, he decided to speak up. "You ready?" Dean asked, watching Sam pick up the paper Meryl had given him the other day.

Sam waved it in the air. "Yep." Dean grabbed the Impala's keys and they headed towards the car park where Dean's 'baby' was parked, his pride and beauty. He slid his hand across the front, onto the windshield and eventually onto the door handle. He loved that; a smirk of satisfaction appeared on his face. They climbed in, Dean obviously sitting on the driver's seat. Once they were in, Sam placed the laptop on his lap and reopened it. The first address popped up; _Deirdre's Library, 5 miles away from current location. _

When the boys eventually reached the first Library, they noticed it was rather empty. It was slightly unlit and the sign above the entrance was withering away to say the least, so much so that you could easily mistake the words for "_Ded Library_" because the missing letters were fading. Dean picked up on that and eventually Sam did too and all they could do was give each other a "what the hell?" kind of look. As they both walked closer and closer to the entrance, they checked the location. Quiet. It was no surprise that Kingman was the town where nothing happened, day or night. Sam was the one to walk in first. It was actually kind of warm, much warmer than outside. And no quicker had they arrived, a shadowy figure emerged from the back, showing itself to the boys. The lady figure was extremely surprised, and who wouldn't be? Nothing ever happened here.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "How can I help you, gentleman?" She was a chubby lady, her pencil skirt failing to disguise the fact that her fat was desperate to escape from the sides. She had a very round, pudgy face and a teeny-weeny mouth. She flustered and her eyes were constantly hovering over Dean's visage, and a little over Sam's too, but definitely more over Dean's. It had probably been years since this lady in her mid-twenties had seen attractive men standing a mere metre away from her. Dean found this rather humorous; it was no secret he had a huge affect on women and this seemed to boost his ego immensely. Sam was absolutely used to it at this point.

Sam coughed uncomfortably, hoping the ridiculous flirting between all the staring would stop. "I - _we_ - were wondering if you knew where this is from, whether it belongs to a book here or if you've found any books recently that may have been damaged." He handed over the ripped page over to the pudgy looking lady and she analyzed it carefully.

After about a minute, she came to a conclusion. "Nope. No idea. Sorry, boys," She handed it back to Sam and he placed it in his jacket pocket again. "Anything else I could help you guys with?" She blinked several times in a row like a little girl at a candy shop staring at the sweets on the vitrines.

"We'll be heading back." Dean replied. A wave of disappointment swept through the librarian. They gave a quick smile and returned back to the Impala, leaving the librarian alone once again.

"Goddamn it, Daniel! I'll still make you regret cheating on me when I find a new man. _Attractive man_." The librarian whispered under her breath, storming off back to her desk and proceeding with her boring life again.

The second address was closer, about 3 and half miles away from their current location. There were no more libraries in Kingman, meaning if they couldn't find the book the page was missing from, then they were practically doomed and the demon on the loose would be free to cause more mayhem. After a super short, quick drive, they ended up reaching the second library, this one looking much more "cheerier" than the last. More people walked around this part of town, it seemed.

Sam entered first again and they headed straight to the desk where the librarian was sat at. Sam got on with it, and placed the paper in front of the lady, spinning it round so the words were facing her. "Do you know where this could be from?" He asked ever so quickly.

She looked up at them, a bit startled and lowered her spectacles and leaned in to read the tiny lettering. "Hmm," She mumbled. Dean gave Sam a look. Did she know something? It seemed so, because she looked under her desk and grabbed a large book. The pages were yellow and looked like sandpaper; it definitely had that ancient look to it. The hardback cover was peeling slightly and as she slammed it onto her desk, you could see very fine particles of dust fly out from the sides and into the air. Sam and Dean pulled themselves away a little. She flicked through the book and stopped when she reached a page that had been ripped. She held the piece of paper and slowly placed it next to the book, only to find that the ridges matched. Perfect match, actually. They found the book. They _found_ it. Well, that was easy.

"How did you know it was that book?" Sam asked, his voice clearly showing signs of eagerness, sharing looks with Dean.

"A young girl, brunette, came in_ just now_ to give it back and I noticed there were pages ripped, but only after she left. She didn't even pay for the damage. Uff," She grunted. "Anyway, how come you boys have a piece?" She glared at them while pointing her bony finger at them.

"Wait, where did she go? Which way?" Dean intervened. He didn't want him or his brother twisted into this. Whoever this 'girl' was, they were going to question her, and boy were they going to have to question her.

"Um, I think I saw her leave... that way. Why?" The elderly lady said as pointed to the little alleyway right in front of the library, across the street.

And before she could say anything, the boys hurried out, causing a racket as the door was quite literally slammed, also leaving the librarian completely confused and mouth-opened. "Oh,come on." She huffed. "Hey, the book!" She yelled out, though they had already gone past a reasonable distance for them to hear.

* * *

><p>Eva was glad it was gone. Gone for good. Now all she wanted to do was go straight back to the hotel and probably watch another five movies in a row and be lazy for a day. Maybe even return to the library, but definitely choose a "softer" book when it came to monsters, rituals and all that she found so intriguing. She was thinking about possibly looking through the newspaper for a job too but tomorrow was definitely a better time.<p>

As she walked, she couldn't help but twitch her nose slightly at the horrible stench. This town might not be densely populated but boy, was there rubbish. The trashcans that lined the sides of the alleyway were prepared to explode any minute. She was sure she had seen a large rat scurry by. She dug her face into the collar of her jacket and dug her hands deeper into her pockets. It was slightly chilly outside, even though it was nearly midday. _Where's the sun like there would be in Cali?_

_Click._

Eva turned around suddenly. The sound wasn't loud; it was a bit muffled. She instantly concluded it was probably one of the trashcan's lids that had toppled over. With that, she continued to walk but oddly, her pace quickened a little more. She wasn't nervous at all. Of course she wasn't.

_Click-click._

A minute later, she heard the same sound again. She stopped. She turned around. She grabbed onto her bag tighter. But this time, her heart began to beat faster than any speed imaginable. Her eyes gaped... Why? Because right in front of her, were two men approaching with cocked guns and they were pointing right at her head. They were going to kill her.

"Hey!" One of them screamed. "We need to talk!"

And without even thinking twice, Eva began to run. What did they want? Her money? Money was something she was short on. Was it her bag? It's not like her phone was worth anything and her bag was definitely not made of expensive leather. _Shit, shit, shit _was all she could say to herself as she reached speeds she thought were unimaginable, especially considering the fact her ability for athletics was mediocre.

"We needa' talk!" The other yelled with a deep voice, repeating the same phrase.

But that didn't stop her. She was beginning to feel out of breath and she knew she had to stop somehow. The alleyway was coming to and end and she had to decide where to go. To her hotel or to some random street? At this point, she had absolutely no idea.

At last, the alleyway was coming to an end. She was going to escape from these robbers (that's what she calculated, at least) and was going to be left completely unharmed... _was_.

Somehow, one of them managed to walk round the block pretty quickly and stop right in front of her. She froze over completely and the pair of grey eyes stared right back at her, a gun pointing right at the centre of her forehead like it was a target. He had an angry expression and was huffing, probably because of all the running. Eva at this moment was doing the same. Eventually, the other guy caught up too and kept his gun pointed at all times as well. She didn't know what to say. She was scared. _Terrified_. Was she going to die right here, in a _freaking alleyway_?

"What the hell do you guys want?" She managed to say, though you could easily sense the fear from her. Her forceful words seemed to anger them a little bit. The one with the longer hair and grey eyes hovered his finger over the trigger in means to terrify the brunette. _Not a good idea_, she was beginning to think. She thought quickly. Turn around and run? Logical, right? Of course. _Absolutely_ logical, considering they've got _guns_.

She did exactly that. She moved probably an inch when one of them grabbed her by the arm so hard, yanking her forward and she swore she felt her muscle tear by the brute force. "Where do you think you're going?" He grunted.

"Let me go!" She almost yelled. She even fidgeted violently, but it was no use. The green-eyed dude stared right back at her, not letting go of the fragile, young lady's arm. Eva felt super uncomfortable under their stare. "What do you want?" Her voice trembled a little. Her hair was now a mess because of the sheer force of the yank the dude pulled on her. Strands covered her hair and mouth and she couldn't even reach for her face. They'd probably shoot if she dared to move again, thinking she was planning another run-off.

"You've been the one going round town _killing_ people, huh?" The green-eyed one said, making sure he accentuated the word 'killing'. Eva, killing? Where on Earth were they getting this from? Were they cops? They obviously had gotten the wrong person. Were they referring to that murder that had happened recently? They sure didn't look like cops.

Eva's eyebrows furrowed. His arm was still grappled around her thin arm and she was still jiggling around to get out of his grasp but that would only worsen the situation. "What?" She asked, absolutely baffled. "I haven't killed anybody!" She spat, angered.

"Alright, you don't need to scream." The leather-jacket dude spoke. Eva glared at him.

"What do you know? You're obviously hiding something." The long-haired one finally spoke.

"I'm not hiding anything, I wanna know why the hell guns are being freaking pointed at me." Eva blurted. The green-eyed dude made sure to shake her slightly as a warning to keep her voice down.

"Then why did you run as soon as you saw us?" He questioned once again. What was this? C.S.I?

"You were pointing guns at me, you wanted me to stop and greet myself and invite you to lunch?" Eva said sarcastically, earning a rather sarcastic laugh from the green-eyed dude back.

"She's a funny one," He smiled as he looked over at his partner. His hand was still on her. "Now talk." Suddenly, he became serious all over again.

"I don't know what you're are talking about! What the hell is wrong with you guys?! And can you let me go, green eyes, you're hurting me," She groaned. Her arm was beginning to ache. Wasn't he noticing he was hurting a completely innocent woman? He looked at her, unresponsive.

"It's Dean, brown eyes," He mentioned, annoying Eva. This one definitely thought he was a smart ass. "And only on one condition," He made sure to add. Eva didn't reply. "You stop lying and tell us why you had that book. We know what you are."

"_What I am?_ Book?... you mean the one-"

"Yeah, the one you _ripped up_. The one you _used_ against Jake Pillock. Remember?" The other interrupted.

A moment of silence wrapped the air. "I... found it like that. I swear. And who's Jake Pillock? I've never heard of him. Is this what this is all about?" She was so confused. She knew that book was trouble. Now look at the mess she put herself in.

She noticed that 'Dean', if that was even his real name, gave his partner a look and quick nod and he lowered his gun and finally, 'Dean' released his hand from Eva's arm. "Don't think about running, or we'll probably shoot." Green eyes mentioned.

"_Probably_?" Eva was disgusted. Not only was she being threatened, it was broad daylight and this was happening. Maybe if she screamed, she'd managed to get somebody's attention. She grunted, holding the area where an inevitable bruise was going to appear. She brushed away the hair from her face and looked at them. They were staring an awful much at her and she was feeling under pressure. They were gigantic. They towered way above her, making a wall in front of her in means to intimidate her.

"Tell us everything. What do you know about that book? Why did you use it?" Dean asked for the second time.

Her brown eyes hovered between both of them. "I wanna know why it's so important to you both." Game changer.

"Look, you don't need to understand _why_, you just need to _tell us," _He pointed his finger to himself and then alternated to the guy standing next to him. That one was being awfully quiet. "And that's it, Goddamn it." The green eyed one spoke, clearly becoming tense.

"Fine," Eva concluded it was best to just tell them. Anyway, it's not like it was going to hurt anybody if she told them what was inside the book or what she did with it. She just wanted to get away from them both and never see them again. "I'm new here. Thought I'd go to the library for a bit. Found the book and something fell out. It was a note referring to some pages, all missing. The book was about rituals, killing, all that kind of stuff, I don't know. I returned it today. I didn't use it for _anything_ or on _anyone, _so you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," She looked over at the taller one, the long haired guy. "And the gun wasn't necessary. Happy now?"

The boys, although still a little wary, seemed to believe this brunette standing in front of them. The tall one stuffed the gun in his back pocket. It didn't seem like they were going to be needing it anyway.

"You never know what you come across. Better safe than sorry." 'Dean' added. What the hell was he on about?

"Yeah, well I'm calling the police." She brushed past them and that immediately turned panic mode on for both boys.

"No need for that." The tall one intervened, holding onto her arm. What was it with the arm grabbing thing? It was becoming extremely annoying.

"Let me go, idiot!" Eva yelled. It seemed people were beginning to appear from their homes and the boys were aware that they were causing an unnecessary scene. They needed to get out of here fast.

"Get her in the car, quick, Sammy." Dean loudly whispered over to 'Sammy'.

"What? Now you're going to kidnap me?" Eva protested but she was slowly being dragged closer and closer to a black Chevy Impala and she could do nothing. A few people were staring at the moment. Great. If only her mother could see what was going on now. Dean opened the door, pulled the seat back and forced Eva to sit. He pulled the seat back to its original position and sat on the driver's seat, 'Sammy' sitting right next to him. How convenient; the damn car only had two doors. As Dean was trying to push the keys into the keyhole to start the engine, the Sammy dude thought it was best to do something about the brunette that had now got twisted into the situation.

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you." Sammy tried to calm her down, using hand gestures too, but she was just panicking even more.

"I might if she doesn't shut her cakehole." Dean added, trying to act witty. He was struggling with the keyhole.

"Excuse me? Oh my God, you're kidding me? This day can't get any shittier." Eva groaned.

Just at that moment, an old townsman was approaching the Impala. He had a face of worry and was going to ask questions. Dean turned round quickly to face the brunette. "Look, you might not wanna talk." When the old guy knocked lightly against the window, Dean slowly rolled the window down and propped his head out of the window.

"Everything OK with you guys?" The guy asked, placing his hands on each side of his hip.

"These men-" Eva tried to say something but was quickly interrupted.

"Sorry about the noise but, um, my sister," He pointed to the back. "Is having a bad day." Dean smiled ever so innocently. The old guy can't seriously buy that, right?

"Yeah, uh, I'm her brother too." Sammy mentioned, thinking maybe it would make the situation better. It was quiet for a bit.

"Sister?" Eva questioned. The old man eyed both men suspiciously.

The old man blinked several times and was quite doubtful for a moment. "Alright, well, next time, you might not wanna' make such a racket, people round here ain't used to these kinda things." He warned. He pulled his hat down before returning back to the other side of the street. Dean rolled up his windows again and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one," Sammy mentioned. He gave Eva a quick glance through the mirror. "What do we do with her now?"

"You have no right to just kidnap me. And sister, seriously?" Eva was angry, if anything right now.

"Look brown eyes, questions later but _me_ and _Sam_ need to handle business." Dean communicated to her through the mirror.

"I'm not brown eyes." She spat.

"Whatever, brown eyes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I loved writing this chapter up. :) I hope the meeting was exciting.I didn't want to make it cliché (the whole "he looked at her and thought she was utterly beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous" thing). PLEASE REVIEW, I know it's been so long but please do. I'll definitely start writing more!_


	4. Join For The Ride

_**A/N: **I'm back. Again. Yay. New chapter for you guys. Didn't really get many reviews for the last chapter... but oh well. I've got many surprises in store and if you were paying EXTRA attention in Chapter 1 (not the prologue), you may know what could be coming and a little about Eva's past. Also, this chapter is a little *long* but it's worth the read. I promiseee. Enough of my rambling, here ya' go. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Join For The Ride<strong>

_'Not all those who wander are lost' _

-Tolkien

* * *

><p>"Are you trying to be an asshole on purpose?" Eva replied to his stupid 'brown eyes' joke, all because she had called him green eyes <em>once.<em> And they were _very_ green as a matter of fact and it's definitely not common to see somebody with a pair of eyes like those. Too bad he was an ass.

"Let's just say that asshole is one of my many traits." He said while a witty smile grew on his face. Yep, definitely an asshole. All Eva did was roll her eyes and slouch back onto the seat.

Dean eyed the old man who had just walked across the street to make sure he wasn't checking on them from afar. It seemed he wasn't and that he ended up going his own business. All Dean was trying to do now was think hard about what Sam and he were going to do. By the looks of it, they hadn't caught the demon (much to Dean's dissatisfaction) but instead ended up finding a "string on the web", in this case, the loud and annoying brunette sitting at the back of his Impala. The only thing he wanted to do now was drive somewhere away from here, maybe the next street, and drop her off so that he and his brother could return to their lives. If there was one thing Dean hated, it was not getting business _done and dusted_. So technically, he hated any type of setback.

"Dean, if what she says is true, then we need to get back to the library and ask who took the book before her." Sam looked over at his brother who was thinking to himself. Sam did have a very good point.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we'll know where the person is, maybe their name. And who's to say they used their real name," Also a good point coming from Dean. "And didn't you hear what she said? The lady wanted the damaged payed for and I'm not gonna be the one fixing that. Plan B, Sam." Sam had a look of defeat. His brother did have another good point.

Eva was feeling confused as to what exactly she was supposed to be doing. First of all, she had no idea what they were talking about, and second, she wanted to get out of the Goddamn car. _And anyway, who drives these nowadays?_ She retorted to herself, referring to the Black 67' Chevy Impala. And this was probably the only good reason why people shouldn't be able to read people's minds: Dean would have felt highly offended if he had heard such a thing spoken from the brunette, and they weren't exactly on good terms at the moment.

"OK, can I go now?" Eva pushed herself forward slightly from the seat.

"I think she could be useful," Sam was quick to reply, though he was referring himself to Dean. "Maybe she can help us. I mean, she read the book. Maybe what was in it matched the way Jake died. At least we'll start somewhere." Sam threw his hand into a "Right?" position.

"Since when do we ever need help, Sammy?" You could Dean was slightly mad at his brother's suggestion through his facial expression. Adding a girl to the mix? Nope. Completely out of the question for Dean.

"You guys keep talking about Jake, Jake, Jake and I'm just sitting here without anybody explaining. So can somebody please tell me why that book is so important? And why am I still here?" Eva said a little louder, hopeful somebody would actually reply to her queries.

Sam looked over at Dean, feeling slightly unsure, but he decided to go ahead with what he was going to say. "Jake Pillock was murdered. Here, in Kingman."

_Murder, murder_... Of course, it was the murder that had been recently. She had _read_ it in the newspaper and she _read_ the article. But she still didn't understand: why were they getting so involved into this? Why was it worrying them so much? Like she had previously thought, they didn't look like cops but more like ordinary dudes who had that "I hit the bar every night" kinda style. Why was the book involved?

"I read about it the other day... wait, do you know anything about it?" She furrowed her eyebrows together. She practically ignored Dean's presence.

"No. That's why we need you to tell us what you read in that book. The note you found. Anything." Sam said as he faced the brunette. Dean had that face of his that literally read "C'mon". For once, a more "nicer" side was showing from _at least_ one of them. But then she reminded herself they were probably just tugging her for information and they'd be gone.

She paused for a moment. "Like I said, it had rituals, different ways to torture a person, kill them, hurt them, ghosts, and not to mention the book was called "Demons". Yeah... Everything you could imagine was in that book," She cleared everything up. "Oh, and the note. It had page numbers, and those pages were missing. Somebody forgot about the note in it and took the pages with them to do hell-knows-what."

"Dean, it makes sense," Sam said all eagerly, returning his gaze to his brother. "That page was found at the scene because whoever used it ripped it from the book and made use of it, just like a recipe book. It adds up," He turned around again to face Eva. "How come you wanted to read that kind of thing?"

She didn't know whether to be sincere or just make up a story. If these dudes knew how useless her degree was, they'd probably laugh their heads off, and their heads would definitely roll off if they heard about what she did in her spare time. "Something that interests me. Let's just say I like to investigate these things. I'm not afraid of the things that go bump in the night. Ghosts, angels, demons."

"Really?" Sam was utterly surprised.

"Yeah, have for years now." She admitted, staring blankly at him.

"Well, now that Miss Brown eyes has cleared it up, where exactly are we meant to go from here?" Dean replied.

"I've told you, I'm _not_ brown eyes." Eva said for the second time, slamming her hand against the headrest on Dean's seat. This Dean guy was absolutely pushing it.

"Hey, hey! You can say whatever you want to _me_ but you don't hit my baby like that." Dean said, becoming all defensive.

"Alright, alright, what's your name? You still haven't told us." Sam tried to be civic before a fight were to commence between the two.

"It's Eva. Eva Sampson." She said simply.

"OK, I think we need to get out of here before anybody else questions us." Dean said, not really taking note of what was going on around him. He was worried about all the stares that surrounded the Impala.

"Wait, I'm not planning on staying with you guys so can you let me out?" Eva asked for the millionth time.

"Not here." He said. He started the Impala's engine, the sound arousing Dean completely. Even though he had heard that sound so many times, it still didn't stop pleasing him and giving him so much satisfaction. Dean drove away from the street they were in, noticing passersby would gaze at the car until it left their field of view. He decided it was probably best to drop this Eva off on some other street and then let her be.

After a thirty-second drive, Dean pulled the Impala onto the side of a road and came to a hault, possibly two streets further from their previous location. Dean had to get out of the car in order to pull the seat back for Eva to get out. And so he did and that was probably the only gentleman action she had witnessed coming from this man. "Well," Dean looked at Eva, and this time he actually looked at her properly. She had chestnut brown hair that was slightly longer than shoulder length; round face, olive skin tone and her eyes matched her hair exactly. She was shorter than him and very slim, he noticed. She had a very casual, laid-back look to her; _definitely doesn't match her personality_, he shared to himself. "You can go now. Oh, uh, and pretend that what happened earlier _didn't happen_." He made sure to mention.

"Fine," She shrugged. She stood there for a moment still and he was kinda doing the same. Well, this was awkward. She gave the floor a quick glance and started to walk off slowly; she sure wanted to ignore and pretend nothing happened. As she was walking off, it seemed destiny wasn't letting her go, because she heard Sam yell Dean's name while he pointed at something, making her turn abruptly. She saw a tall figure, and then it vanished quickly exactly where Sam was pointing at. Dean and Sam zoomed past her with their guns in their hands, almost like what they did when they met her. "Stay here." Dean said in a harsh tone as he ran past her.

"Wait! What the hell?" She called out, but they didn't bother to turn around. She noticed they were entering a park. Nobody ever went there. And why were they running like maniacs? She didn't know but she sure as hell was going to investigate because her curiosity was getting the better of her and it wasn't going to be some asshole that was going to stop her.

Her first instinct: run towards the same direction. The park basically consisted of a closed off wood area and one long, never ending concrete path; and she had no idea where it ended. Somehow, they had already gone pretty far ahead and she decided to pick up her speed. Why she was following them? She had no idea. Maybe they were just like her, investigating the same things as her. She thought of these little things as she ran, her black converse possibly creating sparks against the concrete. She came to a sudden halt when she finally came across them; they were at least 20 metres away from her and they seemed to be confronting a rather tall, pale man who was holding another person. That person was a woman, who was struggling and she was speaking, though Eva couldn't quite distinguish her words. Her first reaction was to jolt behind a tree and spy from afar. She tried real hard to concentrate so she could understand the conversation. She peeked and checked to see what was going on.

"Dean and Sam Winchester, how very nice to meet you." The tall, pale figure said in a strong, British accent. You could hear the woman struggling and groaning, trying to escape from his grasp. _Winchester_. She mentally took note of that.

"Wouldn't say the same," Dean replied, pointing his silver Colt at the stranger. "Let her go you son of a bitch."

He let a small laugh escape from his mouth and then stopped abruptly. "You must think you frighten me with that appalling acting. You're _weak _and sensitive who lacks any self-worth... Winchester, Winchester, you're all the same."

Dean felt his anger become fervent inside of him and it was eating him up. He clenched his jaw hard to dissipate that anger. He hated the words that were being spewed out by the man standing in front of him. Why hadn't he just shot him already? He could just walk away right now and forget everything. These words hit Dean right in the soft spot, but he kept his cool and he kept that 'I don't care' face on that he was known for. He sure was a toughie. Not even Sam knew 100% what was going on inside Dean's head at times nor all the struggles Dean had to face on his own. It's not that Dean didn't trust his brother enough to tell him, the only damn person he trusted was Sam at the moment, and the only person he _has_ trusted for _years_. He was forced to turn into a father figure at such an early age; protecting his brother Sam was his priority, with hunting coming very close to second. People have entered and left Dean's life like the seasons change, and so for him, it's hard to become emotionally attached to anyone. Chick-flicks were not for Dean. And also, let's just say that having the weight of the world on your shoulders isn't easy and that not always being a superhero has positive perks. Along with it comes major responsibility and even major sacrifices. But who could Dean unburden to? Who could possibly understand the extent of his situation?

"How about I just kill you?" Dean spat back through gritted teeth.

"I'm thinking the same." He replied dryly.

"So it was you, huh?" Sam inched slightly closer towards him. "Killed Jake Pillock? And probably killed many more?"

His head slowly twisted to face Sam and it was freaky as hell to watch him do that. "Oh, him," He said almost like he didn't feel a drip of remorse. "Let's just say he was used for an experiment of mine. I like to come up with new things, you see."

That's when it hit Eva; this was the murderer. He was _there_. It had to be him. And there were guns involved and she was hiding behind a tree and at any moment, somebody could get shot. She didn't quite know what to do now. Eva continued to watch closely, her curiosity intensifying by the minute.

"You're not pretty smart. Guess you needed to go search in a damn book, didn't you? Even I'd be more careful not to leave a freakin' page behind." Dean added, and what a smart remark.

"Well, we all make mistakes don't we. I'm just human - oh, hang on." He laughed madly at his joke. Nobody else seemed to find it amusing. Eva didn't understand what he meant.

"Drop the girl." Sam said.

"Or what?" He raised his eyebrows in a playful manner.

"Or this." And in a quick and abrupt movement, Dean reached into his back pocket and dragged out a silver flask. He twisted the cap and threw the contents in a flash, the clear liquid that resembled water landing all over the tall guy and ruining his black suit. His skin began to burn like it was touching fire and he screamed in agony, immediately letting go of the captive who at this point was so shocked with fear to even move.

"Run!" Sam advised. The captive stared with awe at Sam and nodded fearfully like she had seen a ghost. She turned horribly pale. She knew that what was happening right now was not normal and that everything she had witnessed was _not_ supposed to be witnessed. And without any further ado, she ran, ran for her life until she disappeared around the corner, never to be seen again.

"Make it stop!" The pale man yelled as he clenched his face, slowly falling closer and closer to the ground. The pain was unbearable for him and Dean and Sam watched without feeling even slightly remorseful.

Sam threw a knife over to Dean and with one forceful stab right into the heart, the pale man was damned for all eternity. His chest glowed a bright, yellow light, almost as if it was trying to escape until finally, when the knife was ripped back out, the body dropped lifelessly onto the concrete. All Eva could do now was gape. _What the hell had she just seen? What the hell was that all about? _An eerie quietness remained in the air. She watched further, watching how they dragged the body into a nearby bush and making sure the scene was all clear. At this point, they still hadn't noticed Eva hiding behind a tree metres away.

She stepped out of her hiding place and walked straight onto the concrete path and stood there, staring at their backs as they still hadn't took notice that they were being watched. She didn't know if she was making a good choice. They had tried to kill her less than an hour ago and she had just witnessed them _killing somebody_, _light shooting out of them_, some sort of 'acidic water' _burning_ the guy's skin. She didn't want to believe her eyes. She didn't want to think that these things were actually true that maybe, just maybe, hell really is out there.

"Let's get outta here." Dean said to his brother. When they turned around, it was a shock for both brothers. Just a few metres away, Eva was standing lifelessly and still. A staring competition had commenced. It didn't take long for Dean and Sam to realize Eva had witnessed _everything_ they had done, everything that had just happened.

Her first question was basic, but she needed answers. Despite standing slightly away from them, she spoke. "What are you guys?"

Sam looked over to Dean. Was there really any point in lying right now? "We're hunters." He replied simply.

"I told you to _stay put_, didn't you get the memo? The damn thing could have killed you if he found you spying like that!" Dean said rather harshly, throwing his arms into the air.

"I don't remember _you_ controlling my life," She spat back and it seemed to shut him up, for now. "You're _hunters_? What's that supposed to mean? What the hell did you _kill_?" She looked specifically at Sam. She was burdened with so many questions.

"It was, uh, a demon. There are things out there... things that go bump in the night really do go bump because they're _real_. They exist. And it's our job to get rid of them, one by one. You said you weren't scared... but that's because you probably don't know what's really out there, hiding behind the shadows. The catch? They're trying to get rid of us too." Sam replied.

* * *

><p>"When I said I wasn't scared, I meant it." Eva said more firmly.<p>

No matter how ridiculous it sounded, Sam ended up dragging Dean, and Eva of course, to a bar nearby. But Sam wasn't interested in the drink, he wanted to find out more about this Eva character and didn't know where else to sit down and chat. Though it seemed some were more enthusiastic than others; Dean was slouched on his seat, acting minimally interested with Sam sitting alongside him and Eva opposite them. The waitress arrived with Eva's cup of water and Dean's beer, Eva thanking her with a smile. Once Sam noticed the waitress was a reasonable distance away, he leaned in slightly closer like he was about to spill the biggest secret of the universe.

"Why do you say that?" He asked curiously.

"I like these things."

"You have no idea." Dean retorted. He took a long swig of beer.

"I do. I have a degree... in religious studies. I know, it sounds stupid. It's something I've always liked. It's impossible to find a job, though. Nobody wants to a hire a girl like me. Nowadays, you need to be a lawyer or a banker." She smirked as she stared at the glass filled with cold water. But it was a sympathetic smile. She often felt sorry for herself.

"What about your family? You live here on your own? Boyfriend?" Sam continued to question. Dean was just sitting quietly.

"Uh, no, I'm more of the independent type... I live here on my own. Living in a hotel room. And_ family_? I only have my mom, and she's all the way in California," She missed her awfully. Wanting the conversation to be less about her, she asked a question. "What about you? Family?"

Sam looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment. "Uh, it's a long story. It's just me and Dean." He admitted.

"Oh," She said. She swallowed a small gulp of water uncomfortably. "I wanna know more about what you guys do." She said all serious.

"We kill, sweetheart, ain't much more you can add to that." Dean finally spoke up, holding on tightly to his bottle of beer.

_Sweetheart? This guy must think he can woo any woman, _Eva thought. "Yeah, thanks, you cleared that up for me earlier," She said sarcastically. "I mean... why do you do what you do?" She looked over at Sam.

"Family business. Our dad was a hunter too and he passed his teachings onto us. That's kinda it." Sam replied.

"It's... strange." Eva admitted.

"What is?" Sam raised his eyebrow.

"This. I thought this was all lies. Monsters, ghosts, all that supposed crap," She stared at the clear liquid in her glass, that was still pretty full. "And then one day, somebody tells you it's all real. I could be standing right next to a demon for all I know. The world is more unsafer than I thought."

"At least you don't have to get the dirty work done." Dean added, and he was right.

"I wanna try." Eva said. Silence.

Dean laughed for a second. "You're kidding, right? I thought this whole 'chatting' thing was gonna show you that what we do ain't all rainbows and butterflies."

"Is it because I'm a girl?" Eva asked, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Yeah, and that too," Dean said, taking a swig of beer. Sam gave Dean a look. "I don't want you to get your nails dirty, sweetheart." He was still trying to be funny, but nobody at the moment was finding it amusing.

"You're an asshole, _Dean_, and stick with the name Eva, OK?" She said. Dean instantly found her bossiness slightly attractive. But only that.

"I think you should join us. You probably know as much as we do." Sam admitted.

"Sam." Dean said very sternly.

"Dean, she's on her own. I'm trying to _help_ her."

"Look, I think I should just go." She stood up but Sam quickly did the same too.

"Wait," He made her freeze. "Yes? Or no?" He questioned. He had that look in his eyes, like he really did want Eva to come along with them.

She thought really hard. _Really hard_. Was she going to join these two men on their murderous adventures without really knowing that much about them or was she to proceed with her life that was so cyclical? She could be on the road with these guys, chasing after those things she thought weren't _freaking real_. She no longer would have to read books because they'd appear in front of her. Was this what she wanted? Was this what she needed?

Hell yeah.

"Yes," She said. "But I need to pack my things."

* * *

><p><em>1 Unread Message<em>.

Jo unglued her eyes from the TV screen to look over at her phone that had just vibrated. She was hoping for it to be her daughter. She hadn't heard from her all day and she was slightly worried. It was probably seven PM already. She placed the tray of food that has sat on her lap onto the couch and reached for her phone sitting on the table. It was Eva. Anytime it was a message from her, all her stress would dissipate into thin air. She opened the message eagerly. It read:

_Finally found a good job_. _No more diner_.

Jo smiled to herself, placing the phone against her chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Done! Please review and tell me what your thoughts are. I know not much has started and I've only just begun scratching the surface but I would love to hear whether or not you're enjoying this story so far! Anyway, thanks in advance. See you soon._


	5. Bobby's Ol' Friend

_**A/N: **I would like to thank everybody who favourited/followed as of the last update. It might not be a lot of you, but It definitely makes me feel more inspired and motivated to write more and more. Don't be shy to drop a review to tell me what you thought or to let me know on any criticism you may have. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. A little more happens in this one. And if you love Dean's humor, there's quite a bit in this one. I can't get enough of Dean.__:)_

_There's a HUGE revelation at the end!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Bobby's Ol' Friend<strong>

_'There's a story behind every human being; something in their past molded them, and sometimes, it's impossible to fix them'_

-Unknown

* * *

><p>She didn't have many items of clothing or much to pack, so Eva didn't take long at all when it came to the packing. After telling them where she was staying, the boys ended up driving to the hotel, Dean clearly reluctant. At the moment, they were outside in the parking lot, awaiting for Eva to emerge from the entrance. She stuffed a few pairs of jeans, simple t-shirts and some pair of shoes into her rather large, brown, spacey duffel bag. She didn't bother to neaten or fold her clothes because the boys were waiting; it was just squash it in their and that's it. She looked at the hotel room one last time and she knew she was <em>not<em> going to miss it at all. She checked her jacket pocket for the cash she needed to pay for her stay; just the right amount. She gave herself a quick glance in the mirror hanging on the wall, neatening her chestnut brown hair out and feeling slightly embarrassed that she had been walking around with her hair like _that _practically all day. After that, she quickly left, locking the door with the keys and rushing downstairs.

After paying for her stay, she walked outside to find Dean leaning against the front of the Impala with his arms crossed like he had been waiting impatiently for hours. Sam was standing beside him and it seemed that they were having a 'private' conversation because as soon as Eva showed up, they quietened down a little.

"Took you long enough," Dean moaned, moving himself away from the front of the Impala. She hadn't taken that long but it seemed he was trying to find a million reasons to piss her off today. "That's it?" He pointed to the bag, referring to Eva's one and only bag; her favourite duffel one.

"Yeah." She said very bluntly, holding onto the strap of her bag meanwhile.

"I expected you to come outta here with five bags and a trunk; guess I was wrong." He smirked at his very stereotypical joke.

"Very funny, Dean." She smiled sarcastically.

"So, are you still _OK_ with this?" Sam asked her, approaching her at the same time. If only all men were as nice as Sam Winchester.

"Of course I am, I'm not backing down now if that's what you think," She smiled confidently, opening the Impala door and throwing her duffel bag onto the back seat. "I need this. But how do I know you boys ain't going to just kill me like last time?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, we're sorry about that. Won't happen again." Sam said, throwing his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Still haven't forgiven you both, but maybe soon." She replied.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, instantly grabbing her attention. She knew it had to be her mother. She had sent her a message a couple of minutes ago, just before she started packing, telling her how she had found a 'new job'. Well, _technically_, she wasn't a hunter, still. So she was still kind of jobless. It was going to be inevitable for her mother to ask _So, what's the job then? Tell me all about it! _She still hadn't come up with anything; maybe it would be better to say she was on an internship? Hunting local _animals_? Totally believable. Her mother knew her daughter like the back of her hand, so she knew that Eva would be crazy enough to join such a thing, although there was a slight difference; it wasn't animals she'd be hunting.

The boys glanced at her. "You're not going check your phone?" Sam questioned.

"Oh, yeah." She grabbed onto it, opening up the one message she had received from her mother. It consisted of basically two words: _call me_. She looked up at the boys and then at her phone again.

"I need to give someone a call. Won't be long." She said. Sam nodded and she stepped a little further away from them, dialing her mother's number on the number pad. It soon began to ring. She awaited for her mother to answer.

"_Eva!_" Jo eagerly said from the other side. It had been probably two days since they last talked on the phone.

"Hey," She smiled to herself. "I miss you." The boys watched her curiously.

"_Same here, dear,_" Her mother said. Eva was surprised she hadn't broken down into tears yet. It was so typical of her to do that in situations like these. "_So, I heard you got a new job? What is it?_" Ah, the inevitable question had been asked.

"Oh, yeah, uh, you might not think it's any good, but," She said nervously. She turned to look at the boys and she hadn't realized they were looking at her already. "Hunting local animals." She spoke as she continued to look at the boys. They glanced between them, a bit confused.

"..._Is that safe?_" Jo questioned, sounding very agitated.

"Yes, mom, don't worry, It's safe." She reassured. She knew she had to eventually let her know what she was doing. The thing is, she didn't know how to even begin explaining such a thing. _Hey, mom, guess what? I'm going to start hunting demons and ghosts, yeah, they're so real. _She imagined a scenario liked that and then dismissed it.

Quietness. "_Be careful, Dear, I know you like wild things and all... but when you come back home, I don't want you arriving in pieces, you heard me, Eva?_" She said rather sternly, surprising Eva a little bit. Jo had naturally been so defensive and protective of her only daughter all her life but Eva had never seen her react like this.

"Yes, of course, don't worry. You need to stop worrying." She said back.

Meanwhile, the boys decided to have their own conversation. "Hunting animals?" Dean scoffed.

"What else was she going to say?" Sam added.

"I dunno," Dean continued to watch Eva from afar as she chatted with her mother, so it seemed. She kept using hand gestures for her words and he found it amusing because it wasn't like her mother was even watching. He leaned against the Impala again. "Hey," He nudged Sam with his elbow, a sneaky smile creeping up on his face. And in a whisper tone, he asked: "What do you think she's like in bed?"

Sam, who was also leaning against the Impala beside Dean, gave his brother a look, furrowing his eyebrows at the same time. "Dean, I didn't ask her to come with us so you could bed her on the first day."

"Hey, who said I was planning on doing that?" Dean tried to act ever so innocent but Sam knew him too well.

"I'm serious, Dean."

"Yeah, alright, Sammy," He said all seriously. "My name is Dean Winchester, I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy long walks on the beach," He mimicked what Sam would probably say. "And frisky women." Sam rolled his eyes.

Eva ended the call and turned back to face the boys, shoving her stuck-in-time mobile phone into her pocket. "OK, where are we going then?"

"South Dakota," Dean spoke up. "And it's gonna be a _long_ ride." _South Dakota? _That was practically twenty hours away from Arizona and sitting in a car for that long was way too much for Eva to handle. It was already past seven PM, and Eva confirmed that with her phone.

"So, that was your mom?" Sam intervened. "What did she say?"

"Oh, she didn't say much. I don't know how exactly I'm going to tell her the truth, but... not now."

"We better get going." Dean said, walking round the Impala to get to his seat.

"Why are we going so far?" Eva questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

Dean rolled down the window. "To see an old friend." He answered simply.

"_Right._" Was all she said back.

She stepped into the back of the Impala and took a seat, Sam eventually doing the same. Dean made sure to start up the engine and this time. Dean began to rummage through a small pile of cassette tapes, Sam instantly becoming interested and watching his brother rummage through the box. "I swear, man. You've got to update your cassette tape collection." Sam told him.

"Why?"

"Well for one, they're cassette tapes," Sam said, bringing one of them towards his face. "And two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"I'm guessing there isn't any Maroon 5 in there?" Eva tried to join in, pointing at the box filled with many cassettes. Pretty strange to find somebody who uses that stuff still.

"Maroon 5? What's that? A quintet with purple skin? Sounds like a band that would play in a gay bar." Dean replied.

"You're kidding, right?" Eva replied to his offensive comment. She was actually quite a huge fan of Maroon 5.

"House rules, Sammy and Brown eyes," He grabbed onto a cassette tape, holding it up. "Driver picks the music, shotgun and backseat passengers shut their cakeholes." He proudly proclaimed, stuffing the cassette he was holding onto and into the cassette player. Metallica began to blare.

"Call me Brown eyes _one_ more freakin' time and I'll break your teeth."

* * *

><p>Of course, a twenty hour drive would be far too much for Dean, so they had to stay in a motel for the night somewhere. After probably three hours of driving and some Metallica and Black Sabbath raging through the speakers, Dean decided to take a break and pulled into the car park of some random L-shaped motel. He didn't bother to choose, it was just the first one that appeared in sight and that's it. It was ten PM sharp, Dean noticed. He was slightly tired, but only just.<p>

It was quiet, it was dark and there was nobody around at this kinda time. "She's asleep." Sam noticed, referring to Eva, who was lying down on the backseats, her head comfortably sitting on top of her duffel bag with her hands tucked under her face.

"Well, wake her up," Dean stated the obvious. "I'll get us checked-in for the night." Sam nodded and Dean headed off to pay for their stay in another shoddy motel room.

"Uh, hey," Sam shook her a bit, not really wanting to disturb the woman. Noticing how she started to open her eyes, he spoke again. "We're going to stay the night in a motel. We'll be back on the road by tomorrow morning."

She fidgeted slightly, a moan escaping from her lips. She was beginning to feel very comfortable in her sleeping spot and now she had to stand up. "Fine." She shrugged.

Eventually, they entered their motel room, room number 22 to be precise. They stepped in and the first thing that hit all three of them was that damn musky smell and that heat that radiated through the air, like the room had been closed off for a century. Eva found the room disgusting, knowing motels were the perfect place to have sticky one night stands and raging sex. It made her uncomfortable looking at the three empty beds. And she didn't even want to take a peak at the bathroom. The furniture was a mix of the 2000's and the 1990's. The curtains were floral and so were the bed covers. The carpet was red and it looked raspy, probably because it had never been cleaned properly with decent equipment. The ventilation system basically popped out of the wall and it was hard not to pay attention to it. Eva threw her duffel bag onto the nearest bed, sitting on the edge of it. First thing she noticed was that she was awfully hungry. There was a mini fridge sitting in the corner and that was about it.

Dean headed straight to the fridge and by luck, his favourite drink was stored in it. "At least there's beer." He smirked to himself, grabbing one and opening the can.

Eva at this point let her body fall onto the bed and she grabbed onto her phone. She looked at the time. _22:36 PM. _And she had lost all her sleep.

"You might wanna get some sleep." Dean said to Eva, his lips reaching for the can of beer again.

"I'll be fine." She told him in a rather emotionless tone, not bothering to look at him.

He watched how she was fiddling around with her phone, holding it above her face, her brown hair spreading across the floral patterned sheets. It seemed she was texting someone because her fingers wouldn't stop scraping along the number pads. By the looks of it, she was pretty zoned out and didn't really take note of the brother's presence any longer in the room.

"What do we tell Bobby tomorrow?" Sam asked in a low voice, looking over at Eva.

"We'll tell him she's just some chick who wants to hunt. She probably doesn't even know how to pick up a freakin' gun, anyway." He retorted.

"Yeah, well, she can learn. I'm pretty sure Bobby can help. She was by herself, we couldn't just leave her."

"I dunno, dude," He replied. His face turned to Eva. "All I know is that she's gonna be trouble."

* * *

><p><em>Sioux Falls <em>the sign read as the Impala zoomed past it. They were reaching a very woody area, and despite it being the morning, it was still kinda dark and the sun was being protruded by the clouds. Dean ended up pulling up into a driveway completely painted in dried up, dead leaves. It seemed this part of town was stuck in Autumn. She looked out of the car window, noticing they were slowly approaching an eerie looking house, painting a dark shade of blue, skeletons of cars lying around. Tires and car pieces was what surrounded the house. There were several windows on each level, the wooden edge crumbling to say the least. There was a white door with a small front porch leading to the entrance. _Who the hell lives here? _was the only questioned that pondered in her head at the moment.

Parked right in front of the porch, a blue truck. It seemed to be slowly withering away, almost like it hadn't been used for years, or even centuries for that matter. Dean pulled the Impala up relatively close to the truck, stepping out almost immediately. Eva stepped out too and followed the boys as they walked to the back. For some reason, she was a little frightened, unsure what exactly or who was going to open the white door. The boys walked in front of it and Eva lingered slightly further back, watching them. Dean knocked roughly. "Bobby! It's us." He yelled. There was a long silence and it seemed nobody was moving in the inside of the house.

"Bobby?" Sam repeated. Dean looked at Sam, an then looked at Eva. She stared back at him, blinking.

Dean looked back at the door. "Bobby, open the Goddamn door!" He grunted.

Eventually, steps could be heard. It was slowly getting louder as the person - or _thing_ - approached the door. Slowly, the white door opened, creaking during the process. Out appeared a middle aged man in a trucker's cap with a very grown beard, wearing some pretty dirty worn out clothes. "Couldn't you be a little more patient, ya' idjits?" He grunted, glancing both at Dean and Sam. His eyes eventually hovered over the brunette standing timidly behind them. He noticed she looked slightly fearful, but it was a guess. "What's ya name?" He asked in a softer tone.

"Eva. Eva Sampson." She said simply.

_Sampson. _That surname rung a bell but Bobby wasn't sure where he had heard that name before. "Alright, Eva, get in, you too boys." He said. They nodded, walking into the house. Meanwhile, he gave the scene a quick scan before eventually entering the house too and closing the door behind him.

Eva analyzed the room; it was dark because it was unlit and there were several bookshelves everywhere with a huge amount of books mounted on each one. Near the window, one single sofa with a table beside it. The walls were sprinkled with random items, some of those items being what seemed to be articles neatly cut out from newspapers. There was a large, oak table facing the wall, which also had a considerable amount of books and paper work. The lamp was on and there was a bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the table, the cap still unopened, a crystal, whiskey cup just beside it.

"You boys haven't been here for awhile." Bobby said, breaking the silence. "Need any help?"

Sam spoke up first. "Eva wants to become a hunter."

"What do you know?" Bobby asked her.

"The basics."

"Like what?"

"Let's just say I know my around monsters."

"Ever used a gun?" He asked. It was vital, as a hunter, to know how to use a gun.

"No... But I'm a quick learner."

"Yeah, but you'll need some pretty intense training before I'll let you go anywhere near monsters." He made sure to say.

"I'm not like other girls, if that's what you think, Sir." Despite knowing his name was Bobby, she wanted to keep it formal.

"Call me Bobby, please," He almost begged. "Right, uh... Eva you said your name was?" He scratched his head.

"Yeah, Eva. Eva Sampson. Why?" She questioned, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"You hang on here, I need to talk to the boys." She nodded in agreement, though she was feeling kinda skeptical. The boys glanced at each other, confused and a bit worried. Had they done something wrong in bringing Eva to Bobby?

They followed Bobby to the kitchen, the boys sitting at the round kitchen table centered right in the middle. "What is it, Bobby?" Dean asked curiously. Bobby was thinking hard and walking around in a small circle, a face of confusion painted on him.

"I don't know." He replied in a deep voice.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dean said. He was getting more and more worried by the minute.

He looked up and stared at Eva from afar, watching how she analyzed the room and staring at everything there was on the walls. She looked so innocent, almost resembling an angel. "It's her..." He trailed off.

"Wait, you tryna' say you already knew her?" The green eyed man asked.

"Yes, well, no," He was so confused. "Hang on." He said, before leaving the kitchen and rushing into another division of the house. They heard Bobby's hard stomps against the staircase as he walked up, leaving the brothers confused.

They gave each other weird glances. "What do you think it could be?" Sam said to his brother.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with her," He replied, referring to the brunette, Eva. "I told you it wasn't a good idea to bring her with us." Dean scoffed.

"What happened to you wanting to bed her, huh?" Sam threw back at him.

Dean turned around to face her. He watched her from afar, taking in her body as she walked around the room. The jeans she wore seemed to enhance her butt a lot more than the last time he checked. Her white t-shirt was slightly tight, only exciting Dean even more. She finally noticed that Dean was looking at her, well, more like _her body_. He smirked, thinking she'd do the same. She noticed how he looked at her the same way a dog would look at the meat in a butcher's shop. She rolled her eyes and ignored him, eventually looking at something else. Let's just say that being blanked by a woman had never happened to Dean because it was _impossible_ for any woman to resist his sexy smile, no matter if she was 20 or 80 years old. It wasn't his charm that was failing; it was Eva that clearly had bad taste in men, Dean thought to himself. It had to be the only thing going on here.

"Calm down, Sammy." He said to his brother.

At this point, Bobby returned to the kitchen, this time holding onto a very ancient looking shoe box with the lid withering away. He propped it on the table and opened it slowly, revealing tonnes of photos, papers and letters, all handwritten. Bobby began to rummage through the box, pushing anything that wasn't relevant to his search to the side. He eventually found what he was looking for; it was a photo. He placed it down on the table and his face changed dramatically. Both Dean and Sam had never seen Bobby like this and it was worrying them. The photo consisted of three men, including a younger Bobby, an older man and a younger one. They all had their arms on each other's shoulder's in a brotherly way and they were smiling happily. Dean noticed that they were standing on the front porch. He had never seen Bobby so happy, even if it was just a photo.

"Who are they?" Sam pointed at the two strangers in the photo.

A little part of Bobby's heart tightened. "This one," He pointed at the older man. "Is - _was_ - Johnny Sampson. An ol' friend of mine," He said in a raspy voice. "This one," He then pointed at the younger figure. "Was Will, William Sampson, his son."

"_Sampson_?" Dean repeated. He wasn't hearing right, was he?

"You heard right, ya idjit." He almost scowled at Dean.

Dean didn't really want to believe what was going on. He grabbed the photo and took a good look at it, specifically at the Will dude. He pulled it in closer. Even though the colors of the photo were slowly beginning to fade, you could tell that he had chestnut brown hair, he was tall and lean and was rather muscular. His hair looked like it was soaked in some sort of wax, his hair parted to one side. That's when Dean started to put the puzzle pieces together. "But he looks exactly like -"

"He looks _exactly_ like Eva because he's her _father_." He paused. Silence filled the kitchen. Dean and Sam's faces dropped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Oh, no! What does this mean for Eva? You'll find out in the NEXT CHAPTER! There is still so much more to be revealed! Ugh, I'm so excited. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, it would mean so much to me. :) See you next time._


	6. Forgotten

_**A/N: **I would like to thank everybody who favourited/followed. I hope I left you all excited after the cliffhanger in the last chapter. You'll find out a lot more about what Bobby knows in this chapter, so read on. Get your tissues ready because there's gonna be some Bobby bonding in this.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Forgotten<strong>

_'Great heroes need great sorrows and burdens, or half their greatness goes unnoticed. It is all part of the fairy tale.'_

-Peter S. Beagle

* * *

><p>How could it be that the father of a girl they had met on a random day by chance ended up being Bobby's old friend? It was too much of a coincidence, but it was happening. Eva was still wandering around the library, completely unbeknownst to the situation that was only just beginning to unravel.<p>

"What? It can't be." Dean said in a state of shock. He took another glance at the photo. Eva definitely had similar characteristics to this Will guy; it was obvious they had some sort of resemblance. The hair, the shape of the nose, the shape of the face... it was basically a perfect match. Bobby's words were true. He knew what he was talking about.

"So you've already met Eva before? If you know her father and her grandfather..." Sam trailed off, he too in a state of shock after the huge revelation. They definitely weren't expecting this.

Bobby, for the one millionth time, looked at Eva and suddenly, a rush of memories swept through him. It was true that she was an exact copy of her father - that just made the memories more vivid for him. It was like Will was standing right there instead of Eva. He had never mentioned anything about this William Sampson to anyone ever since his sudden death, purely because it was just something Bobby hated to discuss. They were friends for many years, friends with Johnny for even longer. Looking down at the photo one last time, he finally spoke. "No, I never got to meet her," He admitted. "But I knew her father and her grandfather for as long as I remember. Will had mentioned her before many times, sayin' he wanted to teach her the things he learnt with me and Johnny," He angrily turned the photo face down and placed his hand on top of it like he didn't wanted to be turned over again. "But Jo - Will's wife - didn't want her daughter to get into this business. She knew that all hunters ended up dying the same way, and she didn't want it for her. Will couldn't do anything, but I remember him tellin' stories about how he would teach her a few things when she got older, without Jo knowing, of course," He grinned a little thinking of it, but then the smile faded. "He never got to it, though."

Sam gave Bobby a sympathetic look. This was the first time this information was reaching Dean and Sam's ears. "What happened? To... Will? And to Johnny?"

Bobby looked at both boys and then down at the table. He sat himself down on the kitchen table, interlocking his fingers together sighing thoughtfully. "It's a long story."

"How come you never mentioned this Johnny dude?" Dean asked.

"I can't talk about him without feeling angry and sad at everything that happened to him. He didn't deserve what he got, Will too," He said in quite a loud tone. Dean clearly could tell Bobby was becoming agitated simply talking about those two. "I didn't think I'd ever have his daughter walking into my damn house."

"Aren't you going to tell her? What if she doesn't know?" Sam questioned.

Bobby thought thoroughly about his decision. There really was no option. He had to tell her everything. "Of course she doesn't know. He never told her what he did, neither did Jo. She doesn't have a Goddamn clue," He almost grunted. "Get her in here." He ordered Dean. Dean glanced over at Sam, eventually standing up to go look for Eva. She was still in the library and she was reading some sort of paper that she had probably picked up from Bobby's desk. She was very interested in it because she hadn't noticed how Dean had entered the room and was staring at her.

He was going to cough to grab her attention but then decided to sneakily walk up to her. He was lucky that the floorboards didn't make much sound and she was so concentrated, she didn't realize he was creeping right behind her. "Bobby needs to speak to you." He said, making her jump a little and instantly placing the paper back down onto the desk.

She gave him an angry look. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack, idiot?" She said quite angrily, holding her hand over her heart.

"Sorry." He gave her a silly smirk.

She looked at his face and he was genuinely finding it funny. He was enjoying playing around with her. She rolled her eyes at him. It seemed the only thing she ever did was roll her eyes at him. "Is it serious?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said. She nodded. She followed Dean to the kitchen to speak to this Bobby guy. When Eva walked in, she noticed how there was a tense atmosphere in the room and it was quiet. The only thing you could here was the birds chirping outside.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Eva finally killed the silence, looking at Bobby when she spoke. She just hoped that he was going to accept teaching her how to hunt and that she could get started soon. She hated waiting.

"Take a seat." Bobby said in a tone of utter dismal. It was quiet once again. Dean sat back into his original seat and the only one left was the chair facing directly at Bobby. She sat herself down, feeling a little uncomfortable at all the stares she was getting. Had she done something wrong? Was he not going to accept her as wanting to be a hunter? She thought of so many possibilities, it was practically eating her up.

Bobby was the one to speak up. "There's something ya' need to know."

"...OK," She replied, slightly worried. "Is anybody going to tell me what's going on?"

"It's about your father," Bobby continued, looking directly into Eva's eyes. "You don't know what happened to him but you deserve to know."

Her heart tightened and she felt her world fall._ Her father? _She had practically forgotten all about him. She never spoke about him, Jo never spoke about him, how come he was here speaking about him? "Uh, but... How do you know him?" She felt her heart beat faster.

"He was a friend of mine. Jo... hasn't been telling you the full story."

"_What?_ How do you know my mother's name? What the hell is going on here?" She was becoming a little angry.

"Let me start from the beginning." Bobby said.

Eva, Dean and Sam prepared themselves as Bobby began to tell the story of Johnny and William Sampson.

* * *

><p><em>Bobby Singer had known Johnny Sampson for years. They had met by chance, on a hunt to kill a vampires nest in Ohio all the way back. Ever since, their bond grew stronger. Any hunt, any information that needed to be collected, anything that Bobby needed done, he knew exactly who to call to first. In a way, Johnny was like his older brother. He was two years older than him; he was shorter than Bobby, he had very light brown hair and brown eyes, but with a mix of green in the center. That was a detail about him that Bobby remembered fondly. <em>

_Johnny one day got lucky, marrying a country girl, though Bobby couldn't quite remember her name. Daisy? Dolly? He just couldn't remember, but what he did remember was that she was definitely not too hard on the eye. She would sometimes come down on hunts with Bobby and Johnny, usually helping out with simpler tasks while the boys got the dirty work done. Bobby remembered how happy Johnny was with his wife. Bobby at times did feel jealous because he too craved something like that; he missed Karen, his wife, awfully. It was because of her he started hunting in the first place. Most hunters became hunters because it was something that was passed down from generation to generation in their families. Others became hunters because they wanted revenge or because they could no longer bottle the guilt up. That was the case of Bobby Singer._

_After a year of being happily married, Johnny's wife bore the couple a son. They ended up naming the boy William, after Johnny's favourite author, William Arthur Ward. It was a happy day for the couple but also for Bobby. He felt like he had been integrated into the family and he treated William like he was his nephew. It didn't take long for William to start learning the ways of a hunter; Johnny was eager to pass down everything he had learnt with Bobby and with other hunters. He wanted his son to become the next best hunter there ever existed. Bobby pretty much witnessed the little, fragile boy turn into a grown man pretty quickly. Hunting matured him a lot quicker than other boys and it taught him responsibility. So let's just say that William didn't have quite the same childhood as other kids in that time. _

_William's first great achievement was when he managed to shoot six targets perfectly in the center after some intense training on how to use weapons like rifles and shotguns. He was probably fifteen when he achieved that and with the help of his father and some help from Bobby, he managed well. Bobby could see a bit of Johnny in this kid; he could see his enthusiasm, his eagerness, his strength. He could see it all in him. When William turned sixteen, he got his first rifle. When he was seventeen, he went on his first hunt; going after a demon somewhere in North Dakota. It was a success for Bobby, Johnny and William himself, and though he didn't get to kill the demon, he still played a vital part. That day, they decided to take a photo and commemorate that day with a little celebration back at Bobby's. It was the photo taken at the porch. Dolly or Daisy, or whatever her name was, took the photo and Bobby kept it, even after all those years._

_But tragedy struck. Shortly after that photo, it seemed like everything was going downhill. Johnny ended up getting cancer. Out of everything, he got Goddamn cancer. Despite all the hunts, he never got killed. Despite the amount of monsters out there desperate to try and kill him, his own body turned against him. Bobby had never felt so angry in his life. It was the worst time of his life, Karen's death coming first. It caused heartbreak, especially to his wife and even more so to William. He was still young, he still had so much to learn and experience. Instead, Will had to watch him wither away slowly each day as he laid in a hospital bed. His wife eventually left; it was Goddamn selfish of her but she couldn't handle the pain. She didn't bother with goodbyes. She'd rather not watch her husband die so cruelly. Bobby and Will were the only ones who ever went to visit Johnny when he was in a critical state._

_On his deathbed, Johnny made Bobby promise he would look after Will and do the things he could no longer do with his son. Bobby promised and after four and half months of fighting for his life, Johnny couldn't handle the cancer anymore and passed away. That was probably the day Bobby had never cried so much in his life. The same could be said for Will, who only got to live seventeen years of his life by his father's side. The funeral was the worst. The only person who Will had was Bobby now. It was only them two against the world. __As Will grew older, the more he learnt and the more he went to hunts alongside 'Uncle Bobby'. The bond they grew was special and they were very close. In Williams eyes, he saw a future Johnny. _

_When Will turned twenty-one, he met a young, rebellious, blondie named Jo. Despite both being young, they were crazy in love and were mad for each other and got married pretty quickly. Bobby never liked Jo 100% because of the way she acted. But he was forced to like her, and he only ever did it for Will. Otherwise, he would have told her to piss off. She never really liked the whole hunting thing; it was a huge shock when she found out what Will really did for a living alongside his Uncle. There were times when Bobby ended up going on hunts alone because Jo didn't want Will to get hurt. The bond Bobby and Will once had was slowly deteriorating and the promise he had made to his best friend Johnny was beginning to 'linger in the closet'. But what could he do? He wasn't his father. He couldn't force him to do things if he didn't want to. He just had to accept that Will had the decision to do what he wanted. _

_After a drunk night, Jo ended up getting pregnant, and it was not something they had planned beforehand. Will wasn't sure if he was mentally prepared to look after a child, especially not when he still hadn't felt like he had hunted enough. This baby was going to strap him down. After not really talking properly with Bobby for a few months, they ended up restrengthening their bond. Bobby wasn't mad. He was still young and Bobby understood. Bobby was once a rebellious kid too who liked to do things his own way. Jo was happy too and Bobby began to like her a little more than before, but only a little._

_While Jo stayed at Bobby's, unable to do much as the baby inside her grew more each month, Bobby and Will went on more and more hunts together. And it was on a hunt somewhere in Texas to kill a crazy, bitch werewolf (Will managed to kill her with the aid of a gun loaded with Silver bullets), where Will thanked Bobby for everything he had done for him. On that cold night, they shared a sincere embrace. When they arrived back at Sioux Falls, it seemed everything was normal, except it wasn't._

_A vampire, a family member of one of the vampires that Bobby and Johnny killed many, many years ago, ended up finding its way to Bobby's property. Let's just say that a lot of shit happened and that Jo and Bobby almost got killed. Bobby became aware of the fact that he was a magnet that attracted bad luck and he was no longer safe to be around. Jo was pregnant and she was desperate, after that terrible ordeal, to leave Sioux Falls and move somewhere else with Will. Bobby for once agreed with Jo. He didn't want Will to get hurt. He was a grown man now. Everything he needed to know, Will already knew. He was ready to go by himself on hunts. After much reluctance and a quick, manly goodbye, Will and Jo set off to live in California, away from Sioux Falls. Of course it hurt Bobby, it hurt him a lot. Once again, he was alone, left with memories of the good old times with his good ol' friend. _

_Bobby never saw Jo or Will for almost six years; Will and Bobby communicated through letters and phone calls, but mostly through letters. Will would describe how he managed to kill a vampire, or how he managed to hunt down a demon. He would tell all of that to Bobby; he would write back how proud he was. About a week after the baby being born, Bobby got a letter where Will basically described how happy he was, and that it was a girl. He added in that letter how sorrowful he was that his father couldn't see how beautiful she really was and how Bobby couldn't see his 'Great Niece'. He wrote about all his dreams he had for this little girl and how he wanted her to follow his footsteps. However, Jo was uneasy about it and didn't want her daughter to follow the same path, not after witnessing what could happen to any hunter. The vampire thing at Bobby's, for example. He often would make Bobby laugh through the letters because he would say how he would do things behind Jo's back. As the little girl grew, he would tell her stories about ghosts. If Jo caught him, he'd get a telling off. This happened for many years._

_One day, Bobby asked Will to come visit him in Sioux Falls. Will obviously agreed, though Jo was very apprehensive. But eventually, Will traveled all the way to Bobby's just so he could see him. The first thing they did? Hunt together, of course. In the six years where Will was absent, Bobby met John Winchester and instead, began to bond with his boys, Dean and Sam. He talked a lot about them to Will. They had only just begun to heal after Mary's death, killed by the evil demon Azazel. But that son of a bitch still wasn't happy and he wanted more. Because on the hunt, Azazel showed up. Bobby still, to this day, finds it hard to describe the events of Will's horrible death. He still doesn't understand why he didn't kill him too and only killed Will. That will never be known. Bobby's world came crashing down and never had he felt so angry and heartbroken. Will was gone._

_It was Bobby's job to inform what happened to Jo. Things didn't go down well. She was mad and she was so upset, she burst into tears on the phone. She angrily raged at Bobby, screaming and shouting at him and blaming him for taking him on a hunt. She blamed him for everything that went wrong and it hurt Bobby pretty badly. He was scarred. He took it to heart because he genuinely did blame himself for what happened. Because of him, his 'Great Niece' no longer had a father. _

_Jo and Bobby cut the ties they had. They no longer communicated. Bobby was never informed about Jo's whereabouts nor about the little girl. They vanished from the radar. Even though he, Dean, Sam and John managed to kill Azazel in the end, it didn't take away the pain. It numbed it, but the pain was still there. And ever since that phone call with Jo, Will and Johnny's name were buried into his brain, never to be spoken of again. _

_He just wouldn't imagine in a million years that the girl, whose name is Eva, would end up walking into the same roof where her family history had unraveled into such a tragic story._

* * *

><p>Bobby had spent over five minutes explaining everything. Once he was done, everybody at the table concentrated on Eva. Her eyes were watery. They knew she was close to crying. And who wouldn't? She practically found out that her mother had been lying to her about <em>everything<em>, including the death of her own _father_. _A car crash? _It angered Eva so much, she couldn't believe this was happening. She felt like ripping her hair out, she felt like screaming. Why hadn't her mother told her? Fine, she was young when it happened. But she was a grown woman now, she was more mature, she would understand, but no. It was kept a secret for that long. Knowing she was going to breakdown, she rushed out of the kitchen, almost making the chair topple over.

Dean and Sam both stood up at the same time instantly in means to go after her. "You idjits stay where you are." He ordered. They both obeyed and sat down quickly.

"What if she goes and does something stupid, Bobby?" Dean said angrily.

"She won't," He replied. "She needs time to think about everything. How would you feel if it was you in her position?" And that made Dean think. Bobby did have a point.

"Well, one of us is going to have to check on her soon." Sam mentioned.

"That poor girl..." Bobby said in a whisper tone while looking at the direction she ran at, though the boys heard him loud and clear.

Meanwhile, Eva angrily ran to the porch and leaned against the wooden support, her eyes bawling with tears. She was angry. She was fed up. _How could she lie? How could she? _How could Eva believe such a naive thing, a damn car crash. She felt so stupid. She was still shocked at everything that she had found out. It was astonishing how far back the story of her family went. She never got to meet her grandfather and she doesn't remember anything about her father. _William_. She never knew his name. Mom never told her anything about him really, not even his name. No wonder he had given her a charm; it was to protect her from those _damn_ creatures that lurked in the night. No wonder the liking for the supernatural spurred in her; it was all because of _him_. The irrelevance her mother had given her father angered her wildly.

She desperately wanted to confront her mother about this. Would she deny knowing Bobby if she were to ask who he was? Would she just tell her once and for all everything she had been lying about? She got an idea. She wiped the tears from her face and tried to calm herself down. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She grabbed her phone and began to dial a number. She gritted her teeth, awaiting for the person on the other end to pick up the damn phone.

"_Hello? Eva?_" Jo said.

"Yeah, it's me," She seethed. "We need to talk." Her voice cracked.

"What's wrong, dear? Oh my God, have you been crying? Honey, tell me, what's wrong." Her mother begged on the other end. Her nice names were making Eva feel slightly sick. She didn't care if what she was going to probably spew out to her mother was going to be irrational. She needed to get the anger off her.

"You've lied to me all these freakin' years!" She yelled.

Inside, the boys heard this yell and they glanced at each other. Something wasn't good. Bobby stood up and followed the sound of where her voice was coming from. The boys followed and Bobby stopped at the window that faced the front porch. They found Eva leaning against the porch, her phone glued to her ear. Bobby turned to face the boys. "Leave her for now, ya heard me?" The boys nodded.

"_...What are you talking about, Eva?_" Jo pretended to act confused. She just hoped that Eva wasn't bringing up what she thought she was trying to bring up.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I guess _William_ didn't die in a car crash, did he?"

There was a long pause. "_Eva, I..._"

"You were going to tell me, weren't you? That's what they all say." She scoffed.

"_Dear, you need to understand I didn't tell you because... Who told you this? Who have you been speaking to?_"

"Why does it matter?" She spat.

"_I want to know_," She replied with no emotion. "_It was Bobby, wasn't it?_"

There was another long pause. "Oh, and you remember his name, too. Isn't it funny?" She replied sarcastically.

"_You need to understand, Eva, I was protecting you. You need to put yourself in my shoes! I raised you alone and I was scared_." What was this? She wanted Eva to feel sorry for her?

"Why don't _you_ put yourself in _my_ shoes for once? You know I hate being lied too yet you did it anyway! I feel sorry for Dad because he couldn't raise me." Her anger was becoming fervent.

"_Dear, please -_"

"Don't call me that."

"_What? Eva, you can't turn against me, I was helping you for Christ's sake!_"

"No, you lied to me, you didn't help at all. This conversation is over." She said so hardheartedly. Before Jo could even protest or say anything else, she hung up and threw her phone into her pocket. She once again leaned against the wooden support and sighed, running her hand through her chestnut brown hair in anger. She walked around in circles, thinking hard.

Her mother tried to call her; she felt the phone vibrate. She wasn't sure how long she had stayed staring into nothing but she was sure her mother had called her seven times. But she wasn't going to answer. She was too angry and confused to speak to her, to speak to the only person she thought she could ever trust. She had trust issues and now this? Everything was screwed up. After trying hard to relax, she ended up walking back into the house. She cautiously opened the door, and walked in, finding herself confronted with the boys and Bobby too. Dean and Sam coughed and acted all strange.

"You boys don't need to pretend you didn't hear anything, I saw you guys through the curtain." She made sure to mention. Sam scratched his head awkwardly.

"Was that Jo?" Bobby asked her.

"Yeah, it was, Bobby." She replied simply, sighing at the same time.

"You had a pretty heated conversation with her. Look, despite never really having a close relationship with your mom," He walked a little closer to her. "I'm sure she was trying to protect you."

"No, she wasn't, she lied to me and I hate being lied too!" She threw her hands into the air, eventually landing into her hair in frustration. She calmed down and looked at Bobby. She was standing in front of her Great Uncle, well, technically, he wasn't actually her Great Uncle, but sort of. He had very sad eyes as he watched her. "You never got to meet me, did you?" She asked him in a soft tone.

"No, so this to me is as much of a shock as it is to you." He admitted.

She looked at him and he looked at her. She felt the urge to hug him. This man had practically taken care of her father and possibly, if it weren't for him keeping her grandfather's promise, she wouldn't be here, alive and well. And that's what she did; she hugged him. She walked over to Bobby and let her arms wrap around him in an embrace. At first, Bobby was very surprised and taken aback. Bobby was kinda like Dean; he didn't really dig the whole chick-flick moment thing. But he soon let his hands rest on her back as he took in her scent, hugging her tight. _This_ was the girl Will had raised for six years... and look at her now. She reminded him so much of Will, it was almost unbelievable. Sam and Dean glanced at each other and they sort of smiled with their eyes. They eventually let go.

"I think Bobby's gonna' grow lady parts." Dean joked.

"Shut up, ya idjit." He scowled.

* * *

><p>They were going to stay at Bobby's for awhile, at least until Eva had gone through the training she needed. It was going to be weird for Bobby, alongside the boys, to teach Eva how to hunt. It would be like reliving moments, at least for Bobby. It was probably eight PM when Eva decided she needed to catch some fresh air. Eva dismissed herself from the table where Bobby had cooked up some dinner for all of them and she decided to head to the front porch. She sat herself on the steps and noticed that the stars in the sky were very visible tonight.<p>

She checked her phone to see how many more messages or missed calls she had from her mother. Another bunch of messages and calls. She still didn't want to face her, not today at least. Today had been an eye-opener for her, if anything. Despite knowing she had been lied to, she didn't regret finding Bobby and knowing exactly what happened in her past.

Meanwhile, at the table: "Boys, I got a headache, I think I'm going to bed. Just make sure Eva's OK, alright?"

"Sure." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Goodnight, boys." Bobby soon disappeared, and ended up in his bed. The boys were left alone in the kitchen with an awkward silence looming over. Dean decided to grab a beer from the fridge. He missed that. He took long gulps of beer in one go as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He sighed in satisfaction as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Man, today has been a long day." Dean concluded.

"Yeah, I kind of feel sorry for Eva, you know, finding everything out today. It must have been hard." Sam said.

"She's kinda like us in a way." Dean thought, spinning his beer bottle round and looking in it.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"I'm gonna go see what she's up to." Dean said, placing the beer bottle down on the kitchen counter. Sam nodded.

He knew she was going to be on the porch, and he was right. He could see through the window that she was sitting down on the steps, contemplating the sky it seemed. He pushed the curtain back slightly so he could have a better look. Yeah, he definitely did feel like some sort of pervert at this moment. It was windy outside because her hair was floating around, and it was probably cold, too. He didn't know whether he was to leave her be or talk to her.

He had the urge to open the porch door and talk to her.

But he dismissed it, not really knowing what he would talk to her about anyway, pushing the curtains back and heading back to the kitchen with Sam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I hope you liked this chapter.I loved writing it. Don't forget to review! _


	7. Nervous Disposition

_**A/N: **I would like to thank everybody who favourited/followed once again. Going to keep this A/N short, so here ya' go. Haven't gotten any new reviews, BUT, I wont be letting that deter me. :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Nervous Disposition<strong>

_'Don't look back in anger, I heard you say'_

-Oasis

* * *

><p>"<em>So<em>, Is Eva OK?" Sam said as he watched his brother return to the kitchen and to his lonely bottle of beer. His lips were craving it and so he took another long swig of beer, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, she is." Dean responded as he remembered the lonely figure sitting on Bobby's front porch.

"Should we just... leave her for a bit?" Sam pondered. It was already late and Sam wasn't really sure if Eva, at this point, wanted anybody to talk to her. When they were sat at the table eating what Bobby had cooked up, she was a little quiet, despite the awkward stares from Bobby and the brothers. She'd nod at anything that would be said or reply with one word. But hey, it was normal for her to be down, especially today. The only thing that did manage to lighten up her mood slightly was the fact that Bobby accepted to help her with the whole hunting thing. But Bobby did enforce the fact that she was going to be taking _baby steps _before she could start "hunting properly", quoted by Eva. And by "hunting properly", she meant actually_ killing _something.

"No need for that," Eva said as she walked into the kitchen, taking both boys by surprise. "Where's Bobby?" She asked, noticing his absence. She glanced at the shoe box that had been put aside sitting on the kitchen counter. She was extremely curious to see what was inside of it. Family secrets, letters from her father and many other things were probably stored in it, no eyes looking over it for probably years. But she decided not to nose around any longer, knowing this wasn't exactly her house. At this point, she leaned against the wooden frame of the door, crossing her arms too.

"Bed," Sam answered. Eva nodded. "You're not tired?"

"Me? I'm everything but tired," She admitted. She was used to staying up late, and by late, she meant probably one AM or possibly even two. "I... don't exactly feel like sleeping. I've got too much on my mind. Hey, would Bobby mind if I had a swig of whiskey?" She randomly asked.

Sam and Dean were equally surprised by her question. If there was something Bobby was never, ever short on, that would be Whiskey. She had never been the drinker type. In fact, the last time she had an alcoholic drink was probably when she was 17 with some friends, but she better not get into _too_ much detail about what occurred that night. Right now, she wanted to drink her problems away. Dean, with the hand that was holding onto the beer, pointed at the neglected whiskey bottle on Bobby's desk. "Well, Bobby loves his whiskey," Dean smirked. "But I dunno, just don't blame it on me or Sam if he finds out all his whiskey is gone."

Sam didn't look so comfortable with the idea but decided not to speak up.

"Yeah, fine." She twirled around rather eccentrically, walking towards the bottle, the ginger colored liquid looking rather appetizing right now. Normally, whiskey was served in very small quantities. Since Eva wasn't exactly in the mood for only a little sip, she poured it into the crystal cup beside her like it were water. She plunked the bottle down and with a quick swirl and grin, she took a very huge gulp. She wanted to drink away her problems and forget everything just for a day. She wanted to have fun for a little. Was it bad of her to yearn that?

"Woah, woah, woah there Miss Feeling-Rebellious, but just 'cause you ain't on your good days don't mean you can get drunk." Dean intervened as he watched the girl practically ignore his comment and drink the whiskey. Her face scrunched up. _That must've burned her throat real bad,_ Dean thought. The last thing he wanted or needed was for he, his brother and Bobby to look after some drunk woman as she complained about a hangover. And considering the fact she was supposed to be going through intense training worried him.

She sighed in satisfaction as the fiery sensation ceased, but slowly and gradually. This whole drinking thing began to excite her; she hadn't had a clue what she was missing out on. The only thing she knew was that she wanted more, _hella_ more. She looked over at Dean almost in disgust. Who was he to tell her what she could and could not do? "Woah there Mister Thinks-He-Knows-Best but the last time I checked, I had freewill." She shot back, pointing an intimidating finger at him, the glass in her hand simultaneously.

Dean threw his hands in the air in a 'if that's what you want' kind of manner. "Just sayin'." This girl was a pain in the ass. He still asked himself why exactly they had let her come along.

She gave Dean a 'thought so' look and grudgingly walked over to the sofa, slumping herself onto it, making sure she didn't spill the whiskey. She huffed and threw her head back, staring at the pretty uninteresting, plain, boring ceiling. At this point, Sam walked in and examined Eva from afar, giving a look to Dean. "I hate liars." She groaned, not speaking to anyone in specific, sipping another huge gulp of whiskey and downing it in a matter of seconds.

"Uh, Eva, don't you think you should stay sober _at least_ for tomorrow?" Sam watched the wrecked girl drink away her problems as she sat carelessly on Bobby's sofa.

"I'm not going to get drunk, Sam." She said pointedly as she downed a bit more whiskey. Her words and actions were beginning to feel paradoxical to Sam.

"You sure about that?" Dean interjected, feeling doubtful.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be sure?" She stood up dramatically, heading towards the whiskey bottle she so longed for. Her steps were beginning to look irregular and wonky, a sign that the alcohol was kicking in. She was not used to the alcohol in her system. This was going to pack a punch. She was already showing signs of being slightly drunk and it had been mere minutes. Or maybe it was all in her head. She poured herself another cup and tried to walk back, though she was struggling.

Sam immediately grabbed her, helping her trudge to the sofa, not letting go of her dear whiskey. "Hey, hey, hey," Sam said as he maneuvered her to the spot she wanted to sit on. He slowly and gently let her go and she _ker-plunked_ back into position, literally. "Alright, you are definitely not having more."

"Look, I'm an adult, I can drink how much I want. And anyway, I need to take my mind off shit, _geez_, is it that hard to understand?" She retorted. Sam turned to his brother. _What now?_ their eyes read.

"You know what, I'm going to bed," Dean gave up, surrendering to the situation. "You coming, Sammy?"

Sam knelt down on one knee beside the brunette. "If you need something, Bobby is going to be upstairs. Me and Dean too."

"No, thanks. Won't be needing anybody's help."

Sam in turn gave up too, sighing and following Dean's lead to their rooms. As they walked up stairs, in a quiet whisper, Dean said: "I just wanna see Bobby's face tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened here?" Bobby said to himself as he watched over the girl.<p>

His whiskey cup was on the floor, sitting close by the sofa, Eva lying on it with one arm hanging lifelessly. The whiskey bottle was, well, almost empty, probably an inch left on the bottom, at least. Her hair was a mess and she had a peaceful sleep face. Yup, she definitely had too much to drink last night. Dean and Sam were nowhere to be seen, probably both still asleep. He was kinda pissed at how Dean and Sam didn't impede her from acting irrational. He just wanted to know how the hell they let such a thing happen. He had a feeling something like this was going to happen, especially after she found out everything. She had basically no time to digest it all. Drink would be her savior, but only momentarily.

He noticed her phone was lying face down, just beside the cup. Had she dropped it? Bobby picked it up, noticing that Eva was mid-message before she could send it. It was a message from Jo, begging Eva to call her and that she was sorry. Eva managed to type _I hate yo_ before she most likely passed out from the tiredness or just purely being drunk. Bobby was just glad she didn't manage to send it. He canceled the message and propped the phone on the table.

He was unsure whether to wake her up. He eventually decided to give her a soft nudge, hoping she would wake up in a better mood. "Eva," He said, watching her closely. She didn't budge. With a more stronger force, he nudged her again. "Rise and shine." At last, she was beginning to show signs of life. She yawned and the strong scent of whiskey blew into Bobby's face. She was a wreck, if anything. At first, she seemed confused, startled. She jumped up immediately, almost as if she was unaware of her surroundings. She didn't acknowledge Bobby but only when she seemed to have realized where she was did her eyes land upon his figure.

"Uh, what happened here?" She asked, a little confused, referring to the scene she had caused last night.

"By the looks of it, you've been drinking my whiskey." He said rather flatly, huskily.

She clenched her head. Her head was absolutely throbbing. "Sorry..." She said rather awkwardly.

"It's fine," He said. "Get yourself straightened up, kid." He advised, taking the whiskey bottle with him, most likely to dump into the trash. She was a bit embarrassed, if anything.

She somehow reached the bathroom and placed her hands tightly around the sink in pain. This headache was the worst and she hadn't exactly chosen a good time to drink. She looked up into the mirror, digesting her dark and somber appearance. With her hand, she tried brushing her hair, neatening her brown locks the way she liked it. There was no brush and the bathroom looked like it hadn't had a proper cleaning since the 18th century. Her eyes were slightly tinged with redness, the veins looking like they would pop any minute. For a moment, she had completely forgotten what had happened yesterday. But that's when it hit her; suddenly, as she was sullenly looking at her reflection she hated ever so much to look at (she really never found herself attractive), everything Bobby had told her seeped right back into her brain. She wondered what her father would think if he saw her now. Would he be proud of her? Would he be ashamed?_ No. He wouldn't. Stop being so negative _she scowled at herself in her mind. She was going to be follow her father's footsteps, the footsteps he _wanted_ her to follow. It all made sense now. Why she liked the supernatural so much. It made perfect sense.

A light knock knocked Eva out of her little daydream and her head quickly turned to face the door. "Uh, yes?" She said, not noticing she spoke with a rather shallow, squeaky voice.

"You alright in there, kid?" It was Bobby.

"Yep, I'll be out in a bit." She affirmed.

"I'll be out in the salvage yard."

"OK." Was all she said back. Once she heard Bobby's footsteps fade, she returned to look at herself in the mirror. She washed her face, blinked a few times, neatened her hair for probably the millionth time and finally decided to walk out. She didn't exactly bother to change clothes. She didn't have many clothes anyway. She walked to Bobby's salvage yard, finding him concentrated on fixing some rifle he had in his hand. She approached him slowly, taking in the gun and the way he handled it. She had to admit, she had only ever seen guns in movies or in CSI. Other than that, she had zero experience with any type of firearm.

He glanced up at her, then back at the rifle. "You know, ya didn't have to do that, kid." Bobby said, though he remained concentrated on the rifle.

Eva, baffled and a little confused, asked: "What do you mean?" She scrunched her eyebrows.

"Getting drunk." He said kinda gruffly. Eva wondered if he said it like that because he was a little disappointed and she quickly regretted acting so stupid and childish. At that moment, she noticed how she hadn't seen Dean or Sam this morning. She didn't know whether that made her feel a little better or if she was completely indifferent.

She fiddled with her feet, kicking at the leaves blanketed on the floor. "That was really dumb of me. I'm sorry, Bobby. I... didn't think straight." She admitted, pushing a strand of hair behind her hair a little awkwardly. She was already making a bad impression.

"You need to talk to Jo. She's going to be worried like hell." He put the rifle down, looking up at the woman standing in front of him. He remembered Will's words... How she was 'tiny', 'beautiful', 'adorable' and many other adjectives. She sure as hell wasn't tiny anymore; she was a grown, young lady now. He still couldn't believe _this_ was happening. She was _here_.

She pondered for a moment, and rolled her eyes a little, Bobby taking notice of this. "Why? For what? What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, kid," He pushed his cap a little further down. "You think Will would want this?"

At the mention of her father's name, her heart tightened a little inside her chest. "I can't act like everything's OK. _Nothing's_ OK." She said rather sharply, throwing her arms to her sides. "Look, I don't want to think about it. I seriously don't care anymore," And as she said that, Bobby felt a little shocked. Although he did understand her position, he just hoped that, for Jo's sake, the next time they were to communicate, they would somehow solve things. Eva picked up the rifle that had been shortly neglected by Bobby and analyzed it. "So, are we gonna get down to it or not?" She referred to the hunting. She wasn't up for touchy-feely talk.

Bobby sighed. "Sure thing," He turned around to face some glass bottles sitting, irregularly, on some old car's metal skeleton. The salvage yard was filled with unused, dejected cars and momentarily, she wondered what on Earth Bobby did for a living when he wasn't hunting and if he was some sort of car junkie. It made her shiver at the thought that her father and her grandfather had walked upon the same floor she was standing on. "You see those?" Bobby interrupted her thoughts. He pointed towards the empty glass bottles.

Eva nodded. Bobby had to say no more because she knew exactly what she was going to be doing. With a little reluctance, she raised the rifle towards her face, closing one eye and using the open eye as some sort of way to help her get a clearer shot at the target. Luckily, it was a hunting rifle they were going to be using, so it was rather lightweight and comfortable in Eva's grasp. Bobby noticed how she began to concentrate very much, but wouldn't take a shot. If she wanted to hunt, she couldn't stand idly for ten minutes deciding whether or not she was to shoot. But since she was a beginner in the whole business, it was normal.

Eventually, she took the shot, missing awfully. She had no idea where the bullet ended up, but it sure didn't end up hitting the glass bottles or even the car for that matter. The recoil of the rifle was furious, taking Eva by surprise. If it wasn't for Eva's lower body strength, she would have most certainly been blown backwards. She was bummed. Despite acknowledging her inexperience, she didn't think it would be_ this_ hard. She showed signs of giving up, plopping the rifle to her side and sighing heavily. "Don't worry, kid. You still got a few more bullets." Bobby reassured.

She nodded again. She raised the rifle, this time trying to concentrate even more. Much quicker than the first go, she pulled the trigger. Missed. Angrily, she shot again. It scraped the car and jolted into some other direction. In absolute fury, she shot all the bullets at once, leaving one second intervals between each shot. The last bullet managed to hit one of the bottles, but it didn't break, it simply toppled it over. Bobby, slightly aghast, watched her face. "You've never shot a gun before. You can't give up yet." He tried to help.

"This is harder than I thought." She quietly admitted. Bobby handed her some more bullets, Eva slowly but accurately reloading the firearm.

For the third time, she positioned the rifle, Bobby watching closely and noticing how she seemed very into it. Her eagerness was very clear. Yes, she had practically missed all the bottles, but she was going to get there eventually. Bobby knew it. It felt like training William all over again.

She shot and managed to break one bottle into a million shreds, earning a rather small smile from Bobby. Eva felt a sense of pride fill her. However, the next few shots were still a little off, a little wonky. She knew that, no matter what, she was going to start from the bottom and get somewhere. She just didn't think that it would be so intense.

* * *

><p>A little knife jabbing there, a little more rifle shooting here, some book research on some creatures out there and a whole lot of other things later, Eva was tired, if not exhausted. It was probably... 8PM? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she hadn't seen Dean or Sam the whole day. Bobby announced that they had apparently found some case nearby many hours ago and went off to hunt whatever needed to be hunted. Right now, her arms a little sore and her brain completely dried up from all the reading, she slouched herself on Bobby's sofa. It seemed this place was her little spot where she could think of life or of any other problems that seemed to be on her mind.<p>

Bobby seemed to be cooking something in the kitchen while she stared into nothingness. That's when she decided to check her phone for any recent messages. Of course, her phone was once again bombarded with texts from her mother. She wasn't sure when she was just going to give up, but by the looks of it, it seemed she was eager not to. Eva has cooled off a little since yesterday. She was still mad, though. She wasn't sure if she was willing to forgive anybody yet, not now. But after all, Jo was her mother and she did look after her all these years, by _herself_. Realizing maybe she was being rather too selfish, she walked out of the house and decided to give Jo a call.

It rung. Long silence. The air was a little nippy. Eventually, the phone call was answered.

"_Eva? Eva, is that really you?_" Jo said rather helplessly on the other end, seeming like she was so desperate.

"Yes, it's me," Eva stated simply, not really knowing what to start and realizing that it was probably not such a good idea to call now. "You have to understand that I'm mad... I'm hurt."

"_I know, and I'm sorry... I've... Been thinking about this so much. I couldn't sleep at all, thinking maybe you would never speak to me again. I really am glad you've called me, Eva, darling, I really am,_" Her voice was weak, a little raspy too. It sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "_I was going to tell you. The problem was, I wasn't sure how. How could I even begin to explain? I didn't want that life for you. Will was killed because of it. His father was killed because of it. I didn't want that for you!_"

"Fine, I get it," Eva said in a harsh tone. "But, that's not going to stop me. I'm at Bobby's. I'm staying at his place."

"_What? Are you crazy? Don't tell me you want too-"_

"Yes, I want to hunt," She interrupted. A long silence proceeded. "I was born to do this, dad wanted it for me, I mean, I want to make him proud. I _like_ this. And Bobby's kinda cool too."

"_You understand I'll never support you on this, right, Eva? But you have to promise, you be careful. I don't want the same thing that happened to my Will to happen... To you. I can't go through something like that ever again, especially not with my only daughter, the only person I have left. I know there's nothing I can do to stop you... You're a grown woman now. You tell Bobby that if he doesn't look after you right, I'm going to haunt him._" Jo said, pouring her heart out into words.

Eva let out a slight giggle, the only genuine laugh she had probably given in like, a week? " Yeah, I will," Then she returned to being all serious again. "Promise me you'll never lie to me again? I want you to be honest with me from now on. No secrets."

"_I promise_."

"Alright, since there's no more secrets, I do have one thing to admit."

"_What is it_?" Jo's curiosity heightened all of a sudden.

A sneaky smile crept upon Eva's face. "Dad used to tell me ghost stories when you weren't around."

A soft but sincere smile was returned from the other side of the phone. "_I guessed he would_." She sighed, thinking about Will and every thing they had done together. Their love ended so tragically; the love that was once mad and crazy ended in a cold, brutal manner, Will ripped away from her so cruelly. It still pained her a little thinking of it.

"I have to go, Bobby's probably finished cooking up something. I guess we can talk tomorrow." Eva said.

"Of course." Jo smiled, despite the smile not being seen by anyone but herself.

Eva hung up, clinging onto her phone. She certainly felt a lot better, getting that weight off her shoulders. She wasn't sure if she had completely forgiven her, but she knew that Jo only had her daughter's safety in interest. That's when the Impala began to pull up. She watched as it came a little closer, eventually coming to a stop. The boys, looking a little withered, stepped out, removing all sorts of weird weaponry from the back of the Impala. They looked exhausted and she was a little pissed on the inside that she couldn't have gone with them.

"Eva, you look... a lot better." Sam joked as they approached her, referring to her soberness.

"Thanks?" She quirked her eyebrows up. "Anyway, what did you boys go hunt?" She asked curiously, crossing her arms.

"Some asshole ghost. Wasn't very fun. I need a damn beer," Dean announced in a husky voice. He not only looked a little off and tired, he _sounded_ tired. "So, how come you don't have any injuries? Weren't you doin' some shooting today?"

Eva smiled sarcastically. "You think you're funny."

"I think I'm _adorable._"

Eva rolled her eyes, put off by his big ego. "I beg to differ," She responded smartly, feeling quite proud of herself. He looked a little shocked and that only amused her further. "Yeah, anyway, if it even matters, it went _great _today."

"I guess that's good to hear." Sam added, half smiling.

"My beer is waiting." Dean said, heading into Bobby's house.

Eva looked over at Sam, who was watching where Dean had left to. "Is he always so... _douchey_?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'm used to it. The whole _douchiness_." Sam admitted.

Eva laughed a little at his remark. "_Douche._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I hope you liked this chapter. I know, not much at all happened in this chapter but hey, don't forget to leave me a review!_


End file.
